


You've Got Me Begging

by Jans_Methyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian AU, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, Smut, sugar mommy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jans_Methyd/pseuds/Jans_Methyd
Summary: the blonde squirmed in her seat feeling eyes on her from either direction left her dazed, uncomfortable and very confused she wanted to cry, curl up under the sheets, barf, anything really but sit at a strangers table and be stared at. “Baby, look at me, Janessa?” Nicky cooed, squeezing the girl’s soft thigh under the table “me and Jackie have a little proposition for we don’t we my love?”Jan is working hard to make a name for herself working at the local gay bar as a club singer while, studying in her second year of a theatre degree. Money is tight, life is lonely, her roommates are that perfect Disney couple everyone dreams of growing up and she's alone again.But the blonde at the bar has her eyes on her, and a proposition. Jan's life unbeknown to her is about to flip upside down.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jan Sport
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Mommy AU that nobody asked for because why not.  
> University Student Jan, Sugar mommies, Nicky and Jackie. I'm really excited about this fic it won't always be this smutty I swear.
> 
> These are all fictional characters based off of the persona's of real people. please do not show these to real people, especially if it makes the queens uncomfortable. 
> 
> Any feedback is always welcome, English is my second language so sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes in advanced. Stay safe, healthy and hydrated, hope you enjoy the fic!

Jan awoke at 9 am, slapping her alarm clock with a groan. Turning onto her side she shut her eyes, half tempted to fall back into the blissful realm of sleep. She didn’t want to be awake; she’d stayed up until 5 am the night before to finish her essay; “Heather’s: A lesbian in crisis masquerading as a teen drama, hoping her professor wouldn’t mark her down for her creative approach to the assignment. She just wanted to nap, her pillows seemed to grip her, pulling her down with a soft caress. She tumbled out of bed before she could fall asleep again, rubbing her face and forcing herself into the shower. The cool stream waking her up slightly as she washed her honey blonde hair, cursing under her breath; Crystal must have used all the hot water again. She dressed quickly, stuffing her things into her bag and sat down at her vanity. Her makeup was her favourite part of each day, swiping bright colours, usually blues and purples over her eyelids, soft nude lips, sparkly highlighters each addition filled her with joy and made her feel beautiful. Sure, she wasn’t ugly, but she wasn’t anything special she told herself, she was just Jan, the girl next door.  
Loud voices from the kitchen caught her attention, she rolled her eyes grabbing her bag, padding her way down to the kitchen. She leaned against the doorway and whistled, bursting into a fit of giggles as a sponge was thrown her way. “Jannifer that’s so mean you ruined our morning cuddles!” Gigi yelled, the tall brunette turning away from the shorter curly haired girl pinned against the wall. “Morning gals, can you keep the lesbianism to the couch? I don’t wanna eat your cooties.” She chuckled. Crystal smiled, pointing her finger accusingly at the blonde “Says you, lipstick lesbian queen what straight girl plays soccer AND listens to Stevie Nicks.” Gigi smirked, laughing along with the pair, helping her girlfriend of the counter. “Need a ride Jannie? Aiden’s still passed out from last night I’m not waking her up.” Jan grabbed a cereal bar, Gigi eyeing her dubiously from behind the blue mullet. “I’m good gorge, I can walk I have work later anyway.” They ate in near silence, Crystal and Gigi feeding each other waffles, kissing, and giggling softly as they talked over their plans for the day, while Jan brewed herself coffee. She gazed from the window humming her way through “seventeen” under her breath as Crystal droned on her newest campus conspiracy theory.

They were disgusting Jan thought but she could not help but feel a little jealous, they were the school sweethearts, the art kid and the fashion girl. The perfect campus couple, a fucking YA novel cliché and Jan wanted all of it. Running to campus she blasted Gaga through her headphones, her heart jumping when “I’ll never love again” pounded through her ear drums. She’d swallow her pride refusing to skip a Gaga song, even if it hurt to hear the lyrics. She trudged through the day; classes were boring, her professors obnoxious in their interpretations of the plays they’d be working on, to make things worse she only had one class with Brita. She was bored out of her mind. Even her practical workshop filled her with little joy, the director preferring to focus on Candy Store. Jan loved the number, but it hurt her to stay quiet for an entire two hours, as perfect gorgeous Valentina got to poke and prod her with a fake (at least she hoped) snarl. She worked in the library for the rest of the day, ignoring the boys who tried to flirt with her shaking them off awkwardly until the clock struck seven. She grabbed her bag happily walking her way down to the bar, she worked at Jaida cooing her on entrance. “Jannie baby girl! You look tired do you need a coffee babe? You have quite an audience tonight.” She chuckled, raking her finger’s through the blonde’s hair. The Closet, was her favourite place to be, she was the youngest of the staff by far, at twenty two Heidi had been hesitant to hire her but Jaida had convinced her partner, after taking a liking to the little blonde. The taller woman turned her, brushing her fingers though her hair, Jan shut her eye letting her friend work. “Jannifer, look at you half asleep child. Go get a coffee from Widow and get dressed doll, you’re due on at eight. Have you eaten?”

Jan hesitated, she felt her hands clam up at the question, she tried to stutter out an answer, but Jaida stopped her. “Baby, come sit with me J, we’ll split something. You don’t have to eat it all but I’m not letting you on until you’ve had half a sandwich.” Jan nodded awkwardly, sitting beside the older woman “Hey Widow, can you ask kitchen to make me something please doll?” she called, smiling at the taller woman. Widow shook her head grinning “sure boss but I’m stealing a few fries, labour tax.” Jaida chuckled, patting the blonde’s thigh “Talk to me babe. What is going on up there?” she said, tapping her forehead. “I’m fine Jaida, promise I’m just tired. I had my big essay deadline last night stayed up to get it perfect you know student things.” Jaida hummed leaning in closer, “hmm, I half believe you, what have you eaten today don’t lie to me.” The blonde sighed, holding her hand under the bar “a cereal bar and a yogurt cup.” The taller woman pulled her close, there weren’t many customers in yet. She didn’t have to be the big bad boss just yet, she sighed rubbing the girl’s back “Jannie girl…. Come on now you gotta eat you’re way too skinny I’m not losing my best girl to the big A.” The blonde pulled back, shaking her head in shock “oh no no, Jai I promise its not that… its just food is.. its expensive so I budget for the week if I eat too much it won’t last. You pay me so good please don’t think I’m being rude please. I’m so grateful for everything you give me, rent is expensive is all and the books…and the costumes I gotta pay for all of it.” Jaida ran her fingers through her hair, softly placing her hand on the girl’s back “Oh angel, no offence taken, you’re my little songbird forever okay? If you need anything me and Heidi got you okay?” The blonde nodded softly, squeezing her hand in gratitude, watching Jadia’s back as she walked away. She swore the woman was an angel, Jaida and Heidi were a power couple, both too good for the life they led.  
She checked her time, taking her food back to the dressing room to change. She ate in silence, touching up her makeup, painting a soft nude eye and striking red lip. She looked over at the other women dreamily, humming quietly through her numbers. She loved them all she really did but she just felt disconnected, she wanted to be a star, put the most effort in she could and worked harder than anyone she knew just to get the basics down. Brianna and Bob patted her shoulder as they walked past, Bob placing a hand on her lower back “wear that cute little denim number tonight Jannifer, makes you look cute.” She chuckled, quickly turning her attention to Monet yelling at the girl for her choice of pussycat wig. Jan giggled changing quickly, making her way onto the stage. It was busy tonight, people flocking to the side of the stage waiting for her to sing. She beamed introducing herself as usual, her eyes slipping shut as the piano started to play. Jan cut off from the world as she sang, her mind seeming to shut off, no more worries and no more thoughts. She floated on the music, letting her voice carry her frustration, her pain and transform them into her melodic alto. She worked her way through the set picking up tips here and there before she exited with a wink. She placed the tip in her bra, debating on whether she could afford a drink for the evening.

The blonde found herself leaned over the bar, chatting to Widow when a platinum blonde sat beside her. She was beautiful, short blonde hair slicked back, a tight cut body suit clung to her modelesque body. She leaned towards Jan, the shorter girl holding her breath “Hello, you were the one singing? The Gaga song?” she purred, her voice was rich and accented, French Jan presumed. “Yeah… why?” she replied, the older woman chuckled, “I’m trying to flirt with you baby, you’re very new to this aren’t you.” Jan blushed mumbling useless lesbian under her breath. “Yeah sorry, I’m terrible at this and like you’re so pretty I wouldn’t think, you’d go for someone like me.” The older woman crooked an eyebrow, reaching a hand out placing a finger under Jan’s chin “someone like you? A Disney princess lookalike?” the blonde drew her stool closer keeping her grey eyes focused on Jan’s face. “You’re gorgeous girl.” Jan eyed the blonde over, a small smile spreading across her face “I’m Jan” she said confidently, the blonde smiling back, her teeth gleaming white and perfect “Well Jan, I’m Nicky.” Jan felt her heart stop for a second, fuck Nicky was hot. “Perhaps we should go somewhere quieter? Do you have more to do?” Jan paused nodding “One more song gorge, then I’m all yours.” She covered her mouth, that had sounded way more sexual than she had intended. Nicky however cupped her face, licking her lips “perfect baby, looks like Jaida is calling you. Oh, we are friends don’t panic you aren’t in trouble.” She said tapping her ass as she sauntered over towards the front of the stage. Widow leaned against the bar, smirking as she spoke “Janessa, you got it bad for blondie over there, you be careful. Me and Heidi will beat her up if she hurts you promise.” The blonde leaned over the bar hugging her tightly, “I love you Widow I’m a big girl I can handle this I promise!” she grinned, blowing her a kiss and turning on her heels running off to the stage. Widow leaned back against the bar shaking her head, chuckling. 

…………..

She wasn’t sure how it happened, she’d made her way off the stage and seemingly landed right into Nicky’s lap. The older woman placing her hand down on her thighs. Nicky introduced herself, she was a fashion designer living and working in Manhattan. Jan put two and two together as the woman rambled on about her newest couture line, moving her hands up and down her legs “wait…you you’re Nicky Doll, right?” Nicky quirked an eyebrow, placing her hand on the side of Jan’s cheek “You know my work? I’m surprised not many girls know of me. are you a fashion influencer or something?” She shook her head blushing, looking up into the ice blue eyes “No just a theatre student, I just... my roommate is a fashion student, she has your stuff up on the walls and yours are the only pictures I stop to look at.” The older woman smirked, moving her hands up to the honey tresses, picking them up and letting them fall over her shoulders. “Interesting, interesting, you think I’m pretty then, do you baby.” She nodded, she didn’t trust her voice not to crack, she wanted to seem cool, pretty, not some giddy little schoolgirl fawning over a celebrity. “How old are you sweetie? You said you’re a student?” she asked, the girl in her lap smiled with a quick “twenty two I’m not that young I promise, you can’t be more than like thirty surely?” Nicky chuckled, leaning in “correct, twenty eight I’m sure that’s not an issue.” Jan leaned in closer, placing her head on her shoulder “not at all, that’s hot gorge.” “Hmm, can I kiss you Jan? I’d like that very much if you’re willing.” She nodded again, letting the Parisian place her lips down on her own, she tasted like patron, cigarettes and vanilla coke. Her brain seemed to short circuit as they kissed, her arms wrapping round the older women’s shoulders, pressing up against the woman’s body. They pulled apart and Nicky smiled, holding her by the waist. “Angel as fun as this is, I have a girlfriend at home, I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” 

The girl froze, her heart falling into her stomach and rising back up again at record speeds. “Wait uh, at home, like back to your house?” she questioned, trying to comprehend what was happening as she stared at the blonde’s lips. “Oui, my place, I’d like you to meet Jaqueline if you’re okay with that sweetie. It’s an open relationship and she loves it when I bring us back a pretty girl, and you happen to be the prettiest in the room.” Jan pulled back for a second, staring the blonde down “Nicky…” she whispered, looking for the right words, when the older woman spoke “are you scared, we’ll toy around make you feel good and then leave you all alone Janessa?” she asked. The younger woman’s eyes widening at the words “hmm.. thought so” she simpered, loosening her grip “feel free to go if you want baby I’m not stopping you.” Jan hesitated, her brain kicking into gear, walking through every possible option in her mind, every door seemed dark, dingy and cold but the woman beneath her felt so warm. She leaned forward into Nicky’s touch pressing her face into the taller blonde’s neck “I want it, please Nicky.” She whispered, almost doubting her own boldness, “Are you sure baby? You can say no at any time promise.” She said, running her fingers up and down the silk covered thighs. Smiling when the shorter blonde nodded, pulling her in for another kiss as she pulled her towards the door. Jaida watched from the side o the bar shaking her head, Heidi mumbling “think she’ll be okay? Nicky’s a real handful.” “She’ll be fine Heidi, enough about blondie, I wanna talk more about me.” she chuckled, pushing the woman lightly on the shoulder. “Whatever s-ss-weetie” the shorter woman whistled, pulling her partner in for a kiss of their own. 

………………

Jan couldn’t believe her eyes when Nicky pulled open the door, her mouth falling open. The apartment was beautiful, huge windows, lavish sleek red couches, drapes hanging around the room, organza laying against the wall dimming the lights. Cute sheep were placed around the bookshelves next to star trek paraphernalia, it almost seemed out of place, but she found it endearing, it gave Nicky a personality. Jan felt more comfortable standing beside her, reminding her she was human, real a genuine person and not some illusory sexual fantasy. “Your home is beautiful” she whispered, smiling, feeling soft hands wrap around her hips “thank you beautiful, Jackie! Where are you? I’ve got something to show you!” she purred. Heels tapping across tiles filled the room, a tall brunette crossed the room walking straight towards them. Jan checked herself quickly to make sure she wasn’t drooling, the woman was beautiful, dark gentle eyes, a soft sculpted jaw, beautiful smile and wavy dark hair falling just below her chin. “Nicky who is this? Hello baby, are you here to play? I’m Jackie. I’m assuming you’re the sweet little thing Nicky texted me about.” The blonde nodded, smiling sweetly trying hard to make a good impression. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jan.” Jackie stalked round her, kissing Nicky deeply, “go wash up quickly Nicky, get Jan here some makeup wipes, as pretty as this is I don’t think she’ll want it spreading all over the place. Jan can we have a quick little talk?”  
The older woman lead her over to the couch, her robe swirling around her as she walked. “Jan darling, you’re incredibly beautiful but I just want to check a few things first okay? Tell me if I’m making you feel uncomfortable okay?” The blonde nodded, listening attentively to the brunette, he older woman’s hand settling on her knee. “So sweetie pie, have you ever done anything like this before?” she looked down blushing slightly “no, I’m new but I’d really like to try” she mumbled Jackie cooing “that’s very sweet baby girl. Are you clean?” She nodded again, Jackie patting her thigh encouragingly “Darling, you’re doing so well for me, I know its hard, just a couple more questions I just want to make this safe and pleasant for all of us okay?” The blonde looked up at her, squeezing her arm softly and smiling, “Its fine I promise I get it really Jackie.” “Perfect, now honey do you have a safe word? I like to have one just in case you want to back out,” Jan thought for a second mumbling “I think… is purple okay?” Jackie pulled up closer, holding the blonde round the waist kissing her cheeks. “Purple is perfect baby, all good, last question precious. I’m assuming you’re a bottom?” Jan burst out laughing, a smile bursting onto her face as she nodded “am I that obvious?” she squealed, jumping as a second set of arms wrapped around her. “Very baby, now wipe that pretty little face and we’ll move to the bedroom.” 

They walked to the bedroom, Jackie pushing the shortest blonde back against the wall, kissing her deeply. Nicky watched intently, noting how the blonde leaned into the brunette’s touch, slotting herself behind the brunette, kissing her partner’s neck. “Move her to the bed angel, I want to touch her too.” Jackie hummed spinning the shorter girl round sitting her down on the bed before dipping back into the kiss, nipping at her lip asking for entry. She felt Nicky’s teeth on her ear, Jackie’s hand on her hips, the stimulation was intense, and Jan enjoyed every second of it. “Can I take this off?” Jackie said, pulling away to discard her own robe leaving her in just her underwear. Jan gulped, taking in the sight before her, her head turned by two strong fingers to face Nicky, who had stripped down herself “use your words baby, can Jackie take your dress off.” “yes, please” she said, feeling the deft fingers trace her curves as the dress was pulled off from under her. Nicky dipped down nipping at her collar bones, “such a sexy body Jan, those hips are to die for.” Jackie pouted, watching the blondes make out before confidently stepping to the head of the bed. “Jannie baby? I want you down here. Can you do that while Nicky has her fun?” 

She keened her neck up, placing a kiss on Jackie’s thigh, the older woman spreading her legs in anticipation. Jan flipped herself, settling between her legs, placing soft kisses against her clit. She was tentative, kitten licks peppering around Jackie’s sex until the older woman moaned spurring her on, the languid motions of her tongue speeding up, pressing against her cunt. Nicky meanwhile busied herself watching playing with Jan’s breasts. She flicked her thumbs over the nipples in time with Jan’s flicks against Jackie’s clit. The Parisian however was not expecting a delicate hand to snake down to her own cunt rubbing soft fingers through the folds. “a little more baby, you can put them inside if you want.” She sighed, letting Jan take control, pumping her fingers in and out. It was positively sinful Nicky thought how sweet the girl looked, neck deep in her girlfriend’s pussy with her fingers in her own. She pressed down, grinding hard against Jan’s fingers, huffing at the sudden stop of movement. She was going to complain until she caught sight of Jackie, hands tangled in Jan’s honey roots, her mouth open, soft whines falling from her lips as she came on the girl’s face. Jan diligently licking her though, the debauched sounds of her slurping like music to Nicky’s ears. The shorter blonde moved herself out from between Jackie’s legs, flipping herself over, turning her attention to Nicky with a questioning gaze. She nodded, spreading her legs wide “go on kitten, give me a lick.” She teased, surprised as the shorter woman latched onto her clit, teeth grazing over the sensitive numb. Her face was damp, Jackie’s own warm release adding to the sensation, she felt her eyes roll back into her head as the girl worked her tongue inside. She ground her hips down, gripping tightly at her hair, Jackie staring on, leaning in to kiss her. Nicky whined, fucking herself on the girl’s face as the blonde happily took it, licking her through her high as Nicky saw white. 

Jan sat up on the bed, licking her face clean smiling up at them “did I do good?” she giggled, staring at the blow out pair before her. Jackie pushed her back onto the mattress humming affirmatively, “so good for us baby, such a good girl.” The brunette moved behind the blonde propping her up, spreading her legs wide for Nicky. “Gonna fuck you so good baby, you deserve a little treat don’t you.” Nicky cooed, working her hand down the girl’s body, fingers circling her clit lightly “Please Nicky, I’ve been good, please” Jan whined, bucking her hips against her fingers. They had worked her up it was unfair she hadn’t even come once. She gasped, feeling the oldest woman’s hands on her nipples, tweaking and sucking as Nicky’s fingers worked their way inside. She moaned unabashedly, grinding down against Nicky’s hand, Jackie taking a nipple into her mouth grazing her teeth against the soft surface. “Jannie how close are you baby?” the blonde cooed, feeling the walls clench down around her fingers. “I’m gonna…please let me come” she begged, Jackie taking her face in her hands “Come for us baby” she simpered, licking her lips. The quivering girl beneath her came undone her eyes rolling back as she squealed, coming hard around Nicky’s fingers the Parisian working her through it. She was about to roll over surprised to feel Nicky speed up her pace, stretching her “Oh sweetie we’re not done with you yet. I’m sure Jackie wants a turn and I’d love to see what that pretty little pussy can do.” She simpered.

Jan whined, Jackie rubbing her hips soothingly leaning in to whisper, “what’s your colour baby, green for good, yellow for a break, red to stop.” Jan leaned back into the brunette’s touch, enjoying the gentle fingers against her skin “green, please?” she asked, wiggling her hips in anticipation. Nicky chuckled, holding the smaller girl in her arms as Jackie stalked to the end of the bed, slotting herself between Jan’s thighs. Nicky leaned in kissing her, hands finding their way through her hair as Jackie’s tongue made first contact with her cunt. Jan felt herself short circuit, the stimulation from all ends seemed surreal, like she was floating on a cloud of pleasure. Nicky tracing soft patterns on her skin, while Jackies’s tongue moved inside of her, Jan’s nerves stood on end, the sensations drifting down and pooling in her stomach. She felt herself flushed, almost embarrassed she was going to come so quickly, but the thought quickly subsided as her legs began to tremble, her broken moans tumbling into Nicky’s mouth. “I need…I..” she tried to speak, the words catching in her throat, she tossed her head back, Nicky biting down on her ear as she came. “Oh look at her all fucked out and pretty, one more I think for tonight. Can you keep going angel?” Nicky cooed rubbing her thighs as Jackie stalked over to the drawers on the other side of the room. Jan nodded, staring at the older women “I can keep going” she smiled dozily, the rush of pleasure catching up with her. Her bliss shattered as Jackie pulled her closer, stealing kisses as she peppered her way down her neck, latching onto her collar bone. “spread your legs baby, show Nicky that pretty little pussy.” Jan, whined spreading her legs, she felt hazy in a good way, she’d never subbed before, but she was enjoying it falling into the role much easier than she’d anticipated. “Such a pretty pussy, all pink and wet just for us Jackie” Nicky simpered, slapping down on her cunt, the blonde yelping at the sudden sensation. “Now angel, what I want you to do is lay back, you’re gonna take a dick for us if you can and we’re going to have our fun watching you.” Jackie hummed, chuckling the vibrations of her laughter travelling down Jan’s spine “You can cum when we do baby, do I make myself clear?” Jan nodded scooting down off, of Jackie and onto the mattress, “use your words and colours baby.” Jan huffed, “green and yes I understood.” 

Jackie shook her head amused, leaning down to kiss Nicky pulling the blonde towards her. “Put it in her already, I want you” Jackie simpered, kissing down the Parisian’s neck as she took the toy from the bed. She slid it in, careful to watch for any signs of discomfort, as soon as she was sure Jan was comfortable, she turned her attention back to Jackie, kissing her reaching down between her legs to touch her. Jan sat watching, the scene in front of her hot, Nicky’s finger’s inside Jackie, Jackie’s fingers inside Nicky the pair moaning obscenely. She reached a hand down hoping the pair wouldn’t notice, as she moved the dildo in and out, careful not to draw attention to herself. She whined behind her teeth, careful to keep her sounds concealed as she watched the scene, daring to reach a hand up to tweak her nipples. She felt so dirty watching the other women, panting as Jackie threw her head back, Nicky following not long behind her. She froze quickly moving her hands back to the mattress, pretending to be a good girl. Jackie tutted, regaining her senses as she moved to the base grabbing it. “Naughty girl touching yourself like that, was it hot baby, to be a little perv and watch us fuck like that?” Jan nodded, any shame she’d felt outweighed by her desire to cum, her legs pressing together desperate for any friction. Nicky leaned in beside her licking her lips, “Oh dear could baby not wait, turn it on Jack’s she’s coming on that or nothing for the rest of the night.” Jan cried, the toy inside of her springing to life, she arched her back as the pulsations spread through her cunt. Nicky cooed, chuckling as Jackie sat in her girlfriend’s lap enjoying the show. Jan bucked against the toy, begging to be touched between whimpers, shooting pleading eyes at the two women that sat before her, her mouth falling open. “Lets put the poor thing out of her misery Nick” Jackie chuckled, her teeth latching onto Jan’s sensitive nipple, as the Parisian snaked her hand down tweaking her clit, moving the toy in and out, slamming it down hard into the shaking blonde. Jan’s leg’s shook, she saw stars as she flopped back onto the bed, her body twitching as she stared up at the couple. “she’s completely fucked out what a cutie” Nicky teased, easing the toy out of her and tossing it to the floor, it could be cleaned later. 

Jackie wrapped herself around the younger blonde, kissing her forehead, the Parisian curling around her to the left. “Baby how are you feeling?” Jackie asked, checking the blonde, slightly scared they had overdone it on the girl. “so good…I’m sleepy… I should go home..” she said, trying to push herself up on the bed. “Baby no you’re in no state to drive or Uber, you can sleep here darling if you really want to go home, I’ll drive you but you’re not going home alone.” Jan snuggled back into the soft pillows “you’d really let me stay?” she asked, almost in a whisper. Nicky nodded kissing her forehead, Jackie running her fingers through her hair. She kept her eyes on blondes smiling at both of them, she almost felt guilty. Jan was so vulnerable wrapped up in her arms but shook it off hoping the girl was just tired, they’d talk in the morning she reasoned. laying her head down, the trio sleeping curled up around one another, a smile on each of their faces. 

………….

woke the next morning to a slew of worried messages from her roommates. Swearing under her breath she quickly replied to the group chat, sinking back into the pillows, when it hit her. She’d just left work and slept with a couple she’d known for less than an hour on a whim. Shit, she thought that was so unlike her in every way what was she thinking? Her thoughts raced through her mind dancing on the surface of her peripheral, taking a deep breath she gathered herself, pushing her worries down. She’d deal with those later on the couch with her friends and hopefully two or three bottles of wine. She sat up on the bed awkwardly, reaching for her dress on the floor as she felt hands on her hips. It was Jackie, the brunette cuddling onto her back “Jannie, stay for breakfast me and Nicky would like a word if that’s okay sweetheart.” She nodded, her hair tickling the brunette’s nose, Jackie sniffling behind her with a soft chuckle, “do you want to borrow a shirt? That dress looks lovely but I’m going to assume that it isn’t the most comfortable.” The blonde nodded, covering her chest with the blankets, awkwardly taking the shirt Jackie offered her, the older woman smiling amused. “baby girl, had your tits in my mouth last night, you don’t have to be shy? If you’re uncomfortable I understand completely but if its just nerves don’t worry yourself with all the modesty bullshit.” She said, leaning back against the bed. Jan flushed bright red, just what had she gotten herself into this time?

Breakfast was even worse, the blonde squirmed in her seat feeling eyes on her from either direction left her dazed, uncomfortable and very confused she wanted to cry, curl up under the sheets, barf, anything really but sit at a strangers table and be stared at. “Baby, look at me, Janessa?” Nicky cooed, squeezing the girl’s soft thigh under the table “me and Jackie have a little proposition for we don’t we my love?” she asked, her voice sickeningly sweet in tone. The brunette nodded, placing her own hand on the opposite thigh “Well Jan, if you’d like to have us, we’d love to get to know you better take you on a few dates here and there. You seem so lovey, we’d like to get to know you a little better.” She said, encouragingly rubbing little circles on the bruised skin. “I.. need to think, thanks for the offer I really do like you both… you seem really nice but like that’s a big step for me I..” she tried, losing her words half way through, she didn’t want to sit and tell her entire life story to two essential strangers she’d fucked on a whim. “That’s okay baby take your time, can we have your number though?” Nicky continued, sliding her phone over for the girl to add her details. “Now about the proposition” Jackie started, Jan’s jaw falling in shock “Oh you thought my proposal would be a date? Cute sweetheart but no. I really do mean it though you’re very lovely and we’d like to get to know more. But lets cut sentiments, you sweetheart are the best lay I’ve had in years other than this one and I’m not quite ready to give that up.” Jan shook her head, hardly believing the words coming from the oldest woman’s mouth. The Jackie she’d met last night had seemed so sweet and nurturing, unlike the carefree, commanding woman who sat before her, she guessed there was a lot more to the brunette than met the eyes. Nicky leaned forward, taking the smaller blonde’s hand in her own “If you are willing baby, consensual only of course we were thinking, maybe you’d like some sugar? Come here once a week give us a little show, maybe more. If you like we’ll take you out for dates, we do really want to get to know you Jan, not just for your body I swear. But we’d pay handsomely if you’d be willing.” 

Jan felt like her head was swimming, she pressed her knees together trying to gather her thoughts, her leg bouncing under the table. A nervous tick she thought she had better control of, she sighed, weighing up the outcomes on repeat in her head. Jackie rubbed her back whispering “I think this was too much too soon Nick the poor dear is shaking.” She heard footsteps approach and felt the warm arms wrap around her back “Oh angel I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable we can just drive you home and..” “No!” the blonde cut her off, turning to face the older women “I want it…its just…. I work really really fucking hard for what I have, and I don’t like hand outs so please? Hear me out?” both women sat nodding “go ahead Janessa we’re listening dear.” Jackie cooed, leaning back in her chair as the Parisian rested her hands on her shoulders. “I don’t do hand outs… make me work for it …. But I want a contract …you guys have clearly been looking for someone I don’t think for one second I’m the first person you’ve asked to do this so ….. I wanna be able to back out any time I want if I don’t like it. I don’t want big money for doing nothing…. If you could maybe…” she felt her voice break off again. Nicky leaned in kissing her cheek encouragingly “If we could maybe what baby?” she soothed, smiling as the younger blonde relaxed into her touch. “Maybe… pay for my books… that would be more than enough… just books and maybe some food sometimes…” Jackie fumbled, listening to the girl, she had not been expecting such a low offer. She eyed the blonde over focusing on her almond eyes, she looked sad, behind the effervescent smile was some form of genuine anguish and Jackie wanted to know more. She pulled the girl onto her lap, wrapping her arms round her hips “books and food can be arranged baby. Now I’d like to add a little addition, any dates we take you on we’ll pay for anything expensive understand? Now I know looking at those sweet eyes of yours you won’t let us pay for the whole thing so you can treat us to desert or coffee, a place of your choosing, sound fair?” The blonde nodded. Nicky leaned forward pressing her weight on the blonde’s back “And I hope darling won’t object to a gift once in a while, maybe a pretty dress here and there or a little stuffed bear, nothing too fancy I promise angel but once a month perhaps you can expect a gift if you chose to do it.” She contemplated nodding again, flicking her eyes between the two older women. “Oh Jannie, one thing, you’re a smart one for sure and we’ve thought about other girls. But you genuinely are the first person we’ve ever asked right Jackie?” Nicky said, nudging the older brunette with her elbow. Jackie positioned herself behind the blonde, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear “yes, you’re the first Jannie there’s something special about you.” Jan nodded shyly, looking up at the couple as both leaned in to kiss her, holding her tightly. It was strange, she’d known them for less than twenty-four hours but she felt safe, warm, and strangely enough loved. How she wasn’t sure, but she knew there were few places she’d rather be than in their arms. 

She’d stayed until early afternoon drafting and reading through the contract. Jackie’s brilliant legal mind making quick work of any loopholes, everything was simple enough. Come to the house once a week, let them have their fun, get paid, get fed and go home. She was giddy, her stomach doing backflips in the Uber home, reading and re-reading her copy of the contract in her arms. She sighed blissfully staring out the window. How would she tell the others? Would she tell them? Crystal would blabber to Brita then she’d never live it down. She sighed, pressing her flushed cheek against the car window. What had she gotten herself into this time?


	2. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with the older women Jan really needed a day with her friends. Teasing, family issues and self doubt ahead. TLDR: Jan has a bad day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you enjoy the chapter! Any constructive criticism is welcome, English is not my first language so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Next chapter will be a lot more smutty.  
> Stay safe, healthy and hydrated. Until next time ^-^

Jan walked to her apartment door taking in a deep breath. She hadn’t even turned her key in the lock when a frantic Crystal opened the door pulling her inside. “Janessa Madonna Mantione where the hell have you been?!” Gigi screeched, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips like a pissed off parent. She flushed, trying to find the best words to use, she was ultimately saved by Crystal who elected to launch herself at the trembling blonde, wrapping her in a bone crushing hug as she sobbed. “We thought you’d…Jaaaaaan what if we never saw you again” she wailed. She felt guilty wrapping her arms round the sobbing Latina, whispering apologies. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as the scent of Chanel no 5 filled her senses and bony arms wrapped round her hips. “Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again you bitch” Gigi chuckled in her signature half joke. Even stoic Aiden who had been reclining on the couch, wrapped her arms around the blonde. “What the fuck girl, no message, no note, no nothing from miss I don’t drink at the bar I come home, and I study. We thought you’d died.” Aiden reprimanded, the smile on her face suggesting her relief more than anger. “Sorry, guys, Crys please don’t cry I’m fine I just met a girl at the…” she was cut off by three loud distinct screams of “girl?” Jan felt her cheeks flush, looking awkwardly down at her feet, nodding in embarrassment. Crystal screamed, dragging her over to the couch, Gigi and Aiden following behind settling onto their respective seats. “If you wanna hear it I’m gonna need a drink or something” she giggled, ducking as Gigi launched a pillow in her direction with a pitchy “what the fuck Jan is only four.” The blonde scratched the back of her head nervously, her eyes locking onto the pillow near Gigi’s other hand as she spoke “I meant like coffee Geege, please don’t murder me.”

Jan collapsed back onto the couch, waiting for a reaction. They had been silent as she recounted the previous nights events, the only movement had been Crystal darting over to sit on Gigi’s lap near the beginning of the story. The silence was tense, Jan felt like she was about to cry, she always believed she could deal with almost anything, but the potential judgement of her friends was soul crushing. She gulped, shutting her eyes praying to whatever deity would listen for someone to break the silence. Her prayers where answered by Aiden’s monotone voice, she was so happy, she could leap over the ottoman to kiss the goth right then and there. “so let me get this straight… you met a girl at the bar ... she flirted ... took you home to fuck her girlfriend and now you have two hot ass sugar mommies?” Jan sank back into the pillows humming “yeah pretty much and I don’t know what to do anymore.” She said defeated. “that’s…..” “dangerous” “fucking cool” “hot” the three girls finished, each staring at each other as Jan hysterically laughed.”I love you guys, fuck I don’t know what I’d do without you” she wheezed, grinning at her roommates, each returning her smile, except Crystal who shot her a thumbs up. “See told you it was a weird night, anyway I have a theatre exam to study for.” She stood up walking towards her room trying to ignore the girls’ protests, “can you bring your notes in here please Jannie? Its been forever since all four of us got to hang out Aiden’s always sleeping.” Crystal whined, earning her a slap on the back from the smaller girl. “Don’t leave me with them Jan they’ll start…. cuddling and feeding each other again … I can’t deal with any more romantic shit alone.” Aiden chuckled, poking her tongue out at the girls, Crystal flipping her the bird from her spot on Gigi’s lap while the taller girl stuck her tongue out. “Fuck you Aiden but please Jan we miss you, one night won’t hurt.” The blonde grinned endearingly, shaking her head. She ran to fetch her sticker covered old laptop from her room and settled herself on the floor beside Aiden, helping her with her story boards both giggling at Jan’s messy colouring. 

Shakespeare was monotonous at the best of times, but re-reading Hamlet for a third time had turned her brains to mush. Jan peaked at the time, looking up at the others, Aiden having dozed off again and the couple were engrossed in The Notebook, Crystal trying to hold back her tears, Gigi whispering some no doubt romantic bullshit into her ear. Her mind began to wander elsewhere, back to the bar, back to Nicky and Jackie. She quickly shook her head before her thoughts wandered to dirtier thoughts. She shut her eyes for a second, hoping to dull the ache behind her eyes, wincing as Aiden slapped her over the head. “Jan its eleven in the morning I’m not letting you sleep on the floor any fucking longer either wake up or go to bed.” She grimaced, pulling the sleepy girl up by her hands. “I’m awake” she mumbled rubbing her eyes trying to adjust to the light. She sighed thanking the raven-haired woman, Aiden shooing her off with a gentle knowing look, pushing her off in the direction of her room. Sleeping in an awful position was far from her intention, she grimaced as she felt for the kink in her neck. Luckily, she didn’t have class but a long shift in the evening would more than make up for it. She flopped onto her bed, about to let the warm embrace of comfortable sleep take hold of her once more. Her peace interrupted by Dangerous Woman blaring from her phone, she groaned, half tempted to launch the phone into the nearest wall but opted to check it instead.

Her sister’s facetime icon filled the screen much to Jan’s dismay, she screamed into the pillow sighing before opening the call with her best “keep it together smile”. Shit, was the only word crossing her mind as her two sisters’ and mother’s faces popped up into view. “Hi Goona, Rose, mom, what’s up?” she tried cheerfully. “Wow Jannie you look like shit shouldn’t you be studying if you’re just gonna party you could come back home” Lagoona said teasingly, regretting it when she saw Jan flinch. “I’ve been studying all night… do you want something or? Sorry, that was rude. I’m really tired.” She mumbled, wishing the call would be over. She loved her sisters and she loved her mom, but they were overwhelming as a group at the best of times and filled her with guilt at the worst. “Janessa, sweetheart, we just wanted to know if you were planning to come home for your aunts wedding? There’ll be lots of cute boys there and we can party.” Her mother chirped, Jan rolling her eyes “Mom we’ve talked about this I don’t like boys.” She scoffed, waiting for her mother’s face to contort as it usually did to spout another one of her sermons. “Look I’m gonna go, love you all bye” she stammered out, reaching to hit the end call button when Rose called out “Jan wait please! I wanna talk” Jan paused, nodding letting her middle sister speak. “Jannie we called because we’re a little worried, you haven’t texted us in a while we just wanted to check in see if our little baby sister was doing okay.” She cooed. Jan smiled, a sigh of relief escaping, “I’m fine really I miss you guys, Goona you still coming up to New York next month we could go sightseeing and I can show you around.” She babbled, Lagoona humming appreciatively planning pre-emptive theatre trips she’d treat the girls to and Rose whining she wanted to come. The rest of the conversation was pleasant even her mother had joined in her mood improving greatly.

She was about to hang up when her mother dropped a bomb shell “Jan sweetheart, before you go, I’d really like you to come to your aunts wedding. I promised that I’d get you to come, she wants you three to sing for her you wouldn’t want to let her down like that would you?” Her sisters snapped their necks, both faces falling Lagoona’s in anger and Rose in sadness. “Mom what the fuck” the eldest screeched as Rose snatched the phone leaving the room, “Jannie I’m so sorry I’m gonna hang up text me you’re okay I’m so sorry Mom’s not thinking we love you bye!” she soothed, hanging up the phone leaving Jan shell shocked. She stared at the black screen, trying to process what the ever-loving fuck her mother was thinking. She balled her hands in the blanket, trying her hardest to keep her composure, but the pang of guilt, memories and her sister’s damage control seemed to flick a switch in her brain. She threw her head back and cried, wrapping her arms round her pillow. She felt stupid, panic rising in her throat. Stephanie’s Child had always been a sore spot, the three girls being exploited by their parents from a young age for money, being made to sing around events. Nobody had taken it as hard as she had, every comment, every criticism and every angry word from her parents sticking with her grating at her. Too fat, not pretty enough, not strong enough and usually not talented enough. The words began to circle around her brain again. She breathed deeply, staring in the mirror mumbling to herself, she was safe, she was pretty, she was fine. She was just Jan, not Janessa the child star, just Jan the student who worked hard to make a name for herself. She shut her eyes, trying to calm down. Wondering whether she should call Alexis, ultimately deciding against it, opting to burry her face and cry instead.

She curled in on herself for a while, refusing to move until her stomach growled, begging for her to feed it. She sighed, dragging feet to the kitchen to cook. Planning to push down her sadness with some pasta, she leaned against the stove, humming quietly when Aiden wandered in. The smaller girl tapped her on the shoulder with a soft boo, “spooky bitch” the blonde chuckled, attempting to distract the eagle-eyed goth from her tear stained cheeks. The girls started talking, laughing Aiden talking about her new film and arts project. “If you need an actor why not ask Brita? She’d be down I’m sure.” She grinned, Aiden nodding pensively “I could ask her … but like I need to focus, and she spits” she said, Jan wheezing pushing her lightly. “Hey, no pushing not after you broke Gigi last month” she scream-laughed, Jan joining in with her. They ate together, Gigi and Crystal joining them at the table, Jan had to resist the urge to tease Gigi for the red marks on her neck. The four settling into easy conversation, Crystal begging Gigi to let her dye her hair. “Please Geege I’m boooored and you said I can’t dye mine again for another week!” she pouted, the brunette poking her tongue out “nope not my hair, no ma’am mines perfect. What about Aiden?” Aiden huffed, shooting them both a look “My hair doesn’t take trust my I tried it that’s how it ended up this short to start with, good thing I like the cut” she chuckled, running her fingers through her choppy fringe. “I’ll do it gorge, do you have pastels?” Jan said nonchalantly. Gigi and Aiden gawking at her in disbelief. Jan had always been blonde since Gigi met her in high school she’d always been a perfect natural blonde, her hair was coveted by everyone around her, including Jan herself. “You sure Jannie…it might stain you might not get your blonde back the same ever again.” Gigi warned, eyeing her with slight concern. “never? Perfect Crys what colors you got?” she chuckled, the curly headed girl squealing excitedly, dragging the blonde to her room. Crystal’s room had become a studio shortly after she’d gotten together with Gigi, she mostly used it for her paints and hair dyes, Gigi’s sewing machine, Jan’s mic and Aiden’s editing laptop had migrated their way inside not long after. But the room was still clearly Crystal’s paint splatters, garish colours and one direction strewn across the walls. The shorter girl dug through the box, pulling out the lightest colors she had, settling on a bottle of lavender dye. “I think this one would look best!”

Jan hummed in agreement sitting down on the floor crossed legged, as Crystal worked. “Jan? You wanna tell me what’s got you all sad or is it one of those Jan’s having another break down and will tell us in three months when she’s drunk deals?” Jan whined, leaning back into Crystal’s soft hands “family issues Crys nothing new.” She said, letting her eyes slip closed, wincing at the cold dye slapping against the back of her neck. “Fuck them we’re your family now” she giggled, hugging the blonde tightly, “its gotta sit for a while so lets watch Avatar then I’ll rinse it out!” she chirped, running off to get her laptop. Jan smiled, leaning back, despite all their teasing and babying, the Latina was the most emotionally aware human she’d ever met. Crystal was so sure of herself, Gigi was confident in everything she did and Aiden was quietly passionate, pouring her energy into every project. She admired them more than anyone else in the world, except maybe Jaida. But she’d never tell them to their faces she resolved. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Crystal’s loud squeal and interpretive dance rendition of the Avatar theme song. Jan wheezing, laying down beside her, trying to drown out Crystal’s Zuko simping, but ended up fuelling the fire admitting by Azula was badass. Both fawning over the animated prince, a moment of much needed solace in Jan’s turbulent sea of thoughts.

……….

The rest of Jan’s evening had been pleasantly uneventful. Work had been pleasant, easy, she’d even earned herself a few more tips for her new hair. Things seemed to be looking up, that was until she slipped. Widow was dealing with a belligerent woman, who threw her drink on the floor demanding the woman top her up. Widow handled everything like a champion, calm cool and collected, drawing Jan’s attention to her. Unfortunately, that meant she wasn’t looking where she was going, managing to slip on the spilt, what smelt like, mojito. “fuck” she groaned, pulling herself up hoping nobody saw, cringing as an older woman helped her up. She thanked her foundation for hiding her flushing cheeks, turning to the woman with a flash of a smile and a quick “thanks,” she quickly walked towards the exit. She jolted as an arm wrapped around her own, with a vice like grip “That’s not a proper thank you little darling” she leered, attempting to pull her close. “Get the fuck off me before I break your teeth.” She whispered, a sickly-sweet smile playing on her lips. Thankfully in her shocked state she loosened her grip enough for the girl to pull away. Jan quickly waving to Widow, mouthing words of encouragement as she made her exit. She heard Heidi’s trademark “fuck you” speech from inside, smirking slightly feeling better knowing she’d be booted from the premises. Nobody ever fucked with one of Heidi’s girls and lived to tell the tale.  
The night air was freezing against her heated skin as she walked, careful to stick to the well-lit streets. She sighed, regretting not taking Brianna up on her offer to take her home earlier in the evening. She rounded the corners, painfully aware of her heels clacking against the pavement below. Men cat called her from every corner, she swore one had begun to follow her as a deep voice called out names behind her, almost seeming to try and catch her attention. She cursed herself, why was she so stupid, why hadn’t she bit the bullet and ordered an uber, why the fuck hadn’t she just left with Brianna like a sane person. She sped up, weaving out of the way of the early morning streetwalkers. She checked her phone, pulling up maps, letting out a silent cry of frustration as she realised, she had walked the wrong way, circling the bar, leaving her half an hour away from home. She wanted to cry; she just wanted to curl up in her warm safe bed. She quickened her pace, admiring the older well-kept Manhattan apartments, turning her head every few seconds to check for danger. 

She all but froze when she saw a tall figure walking her way, panic gripping her as she tried to turn when a sweet familiar voice caught her attention. “Jan? what are you doing out here at three in the morning?” Jackie asked, the older woman’s hands on her hips. Jan blanched, looking up at the building above her, cursing herself for wandering into the affluent Manhattan neighbourhood on autopilot. “I’m just walking home.” She answered, smiling sweetly, she looked the brunette up and down, Jackie was dressed in a tracksuit, Jan guessed she was out on an early morning run. “Baby, you don’t live anywhere near here and you’re shaking, come, inside won’t you?” Jan froze, she must have been pulling a face as Jackie quickly interjected “it’s okay baby, you’re safe, it’s okay. If you don’t want to come inside that’s fine let me drive, you home. You look absolutely frozen.” She nodded, letting the older woman walk beside her. Jackie carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder, checking in her face for any resistance “tell me if I cross any boundaries please Jan, I just want to keep you safe.” She leaned into Jackie’s touch appreciating the warmth radiating off o her, she looked up at the Canadian, her heart beating faster as Jackie leaned in to whisper “I love the new hair sweetie.” The older woman chuckling and tapping her nose in amusement, Jan swore she’d die of sheer embarrassment if it weren’t for the actual threat of dying on the streets.

…….

She sat at the kitchen island, her head down as Nicky poured hot cocoa into a mug. Both of the older women eyeing up the girl in front of them. “What were you doing out like that at three am angel?” Nicky murmured placing the warm drink in front of the girl. “Could ask Jackie the same question” she bit back, regretting the malice in her voice instantly, “sorry.” Jackie patted her back soothingly “no harm done, I like to run in the early hours, helps me think when I’ve got a hard case coming up.” The brunette’s fingers drew little circles on her back, the shorter woman relaxing into her hands. “come on baby, can you answer my question?” Nicky cooed, gently running her fingers through the lavender strands “walking home, what else would I be doing?” she said, wringing her hands together. “you walk home alone? In heels at three am?” Jan nodded, sipping on the drink trying to ignore the horrified looks from both women. “But you live at least half an hour away! What if something happened?” Jackie gasped, gripping her shoulders softly. She tensed at the touch feeling bile rise in her throat “nobody wants to touch me its fine. I’m fine, I like the walk.” she replied, Nicky bringing her hand down on the counter. “that fucking mark on your wrist says otherwise Janessa. Look I know you’re tough you can clearly handle yourself, but walking home alone that late every evening is fucking dangerous and you know it.” Jan gulped, looking up at the older woman, her eyes softened when she caught sight of the small face below her. “Oh shit, Jan no don’t cry sorry baby I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You make your own decisions as a grown as adult I overstepped just don’t cry please” It took Jan a second to register that she was crying, it took her longer to realise she’d wrapped her arms round the Parisian’s neck snuggling into her soft skin. “I’m sorry Nicky, I’m sorry.” She wailed, Jackie’s arms circling round her waist from the back “Shh Jannie, what happened? Did we cross a line sweetheart? Why are you crying?”

“I got scared, a guy was following me home, I don’t wanna think about it. I’m sorry” she blubbered, words mixing together with her sobs. “god, this is pathetic, I’m sorry thanks for the drink I’ll just go home now.” Jan lifted herself from the seat, Nicky stopping her by the shoulders. “Girl, this is not pathetic you’re scared. I’d be scared, fuck even Jackie would be scared. Look at me let me drive you home okay? We found you, Jackie brought you back, you’ve done nothing wrong okay? Its okay to get emotional on us. Trust me I’ve seen everything you can throw at me and worse from her.” She grinned gesturing to the indignant brunette. “Not true, you’re the emotional mess, wait till you see her drunk Jan she ugly cries.” She huffed, swatting Nicky’s arms. Jan stood back giggling at the couple, they were sweet in their own way, bickering but making up just as quickly. They were real, messy and that made her feel better about sitting in their kitchen once again in the early hours of the morning. Nicky grabbed her keys ushering the purple haired girl to the door, Jackie hugging her goodbye placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “text me when you get home Jan.” she commanded, turning on her heels leaving her with the Parisian.

The drive home was comfortably quiet, Nicky’s music playing softly through the speakers as they drove. “So tell me a little more about yourself Jan?” she asked, smiling at her through the rear view. “what do you wanna know?” she retorted, awkwardly playing with her fingers “anything, at all.” Jan smiled, telling her about her degree, about work, about her friends, bosses, favourite snacks and more. She learnt a lot about Nicky in the short duration of her drive home. She’d flown from Paris in her early twenties as an aspiring makeup artist, she’d met Jackie when the older woman defended her brand in a copyright case. Her favourite colour was blue, she loved sheep and she had an unhealthy obsession with fast food, only letting herself indulge once a month. Jan found herself hanging off the woman’s every word, stupidly smiling every time the woman made a joke, Nicky grinning back when Jan made her awful puns in retaliation. “Baby I know you’re fine walking but would you let us start driving you home? We only live ten minutes from the bar it’d be no trouble. Or at least let us start paying for your uber.” Jan looked down at her lap, her fears bubbling to the surface as tears slipped from her eyes “Nicky I can’t do that, you’re being too nice I can walk fine, today was just rough” she sniffled, Nicky reaching over to hold her hand as she chuckled “consider it me protecting my investment, if the idea bothers you that much how about we compromise. You can sing me and Jackie a special song at the bar once a week, a song each, and we’ll make sure we get home safe. Does that sound better?” she hummed, keeping her eyes fixed on the road. Jan nodded, quietly mumbling appreciatively. Nicky pulled up by her house, taking in the rundown old college property with a smile, placing a kiss on her cheek “don’t forget to text Jackie baby, I’ll see you soon.” Jan grinned, running to the door with an overly loud “I won’t see you soon!” as she blew a kiss shutting the door behind her. She was beyond tired managing to flop into bed and take her makeup off quickly texting Jackie before falling asleep.

………..

Over the week, texting had taken up a significant portion of Jan’s life. She hadn’t stopped talking to Jackie or Nicky since the night at the bar. The three quickly forming a group chat, sending cute pictures, memes, gifs and talking about their days. Jan’s heart leaped every time her phone went off and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Gigi teased her relentlessly, Aiden snickered singing “mommy calls” at every notification, whilst Crystal chose to add whipping sound effects whenever the topic of girls came up. Jan could have killed them all on the spot, but her pride and her need to study prevented her from doing so. She’s learnt so much about the couple over the last few days: where they had their first date, their favourite restaurants, Nicky’s infinite movie list, Jackie’s sci-fi addiction and more. She found conversations easy, pleasant and relaxing; a feeling she forgot she’d ever experienced. She placed her phone down, getting back into her essay. She typed her conclusion, as Gigi sat beside her on the couch catching her attention, opening her arms for the lavender haired girl. Their little house was extremely touch-feely, often ending up in cuddle piles on the floor or curled up in one bed when drunk. Jan leaned into the hug, flicking the taller girl’s nose “what’s up Geege?” she giggled, smirking at the model’s indignant huff. “Nothing I’m just happy for you, haven’t seen you this relaxed in a while.” She chuckled, the shorter girl humming in agreement “Geege?” she questioned, looking up into the cold blue eyes “Yeah?” “How did you know Crystal was you know the one?” “Well I don’t for sure but I’ve never been as happy as I am when I’m with her. That and never tell anyone that I told you this, she is literally the best thing to ever happen to me. And the sex is good so whatever” she added nonchalantly, chuckling and nudging the girl beside her. Jan hummed kicked her side “eww TMI” she giggled, moving away, only to feel strong arms pull her back. Crystal had weaselled her way onto Gigi’s lap and began to tickle her friend mercilessly “Crys no stop! That’s evil” The curly haired girl grinning moving her fingers faster against Jan’s sides “not until you admit you like them!”

Jan huffed, flipping herself over, licking the Latina’s hand to get her to stop “fine I like them now leave my ribs alone” She whined, pouting as the couple grinned smugly kissing and high-fiving in victory. “You’re both dorks.” She huffed, flipping them off “And you’re an emotionally repressed lesbian with a mommy kink Jannie baby.” The brunette ducked, a pillow flying her way hitting Crystal in her stead, “Hey I’m older than you” she yelled, Crystal sticking her tongue out. She flopped back onto the couch grabbing her phone, reading through her texts with Jackie and Nicky, eagerly texting back. “Aiden! She’s texting her girlfriends again!” Gigi yelled to the goth from the kitchen, who stalked in to read over her shoulder. “So Wednesday huh? A cute date or are you fucking them.” Jan whined, kicking at the goth “stop bullying me! Can’t you guys be nice for like five minutes?” All three shook their heads, chuckling “We’re happy for you Jan, honestly just like be careful yeah?” Gigi soothed, patting her knee. They eventually got bored of teasing her, turning their attention to Netflix, after hours of fighting Crystal put on legally blonde to shut them up. Jan could not focus, her mind coming back to Wednesday night, her heart swelled at the thought she was excited and nauseous. She placed her phone down, screaming gay or European with Crystal, hoping to distract herself for a while, secretly praying she hadn’t bitten off more than she could chew this time.


	3. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter. Gratuitous sex and a half date.  
> The next one will be a lot more fluffy and plot driven I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you are enjoying the fic! Thank you for all the comments and Kudos.  
> The next chapter will be much more plot driven so hopefully things will really start to kick off there   
> Stay safe, healthy and hydrated. See you in the next one.

Jan stayed up all night on Tuesday, messaging Jackie and Nicky into the early hours of the morning. Surprised when the tone of their conversation shifted. She re-read the messages multiple times, to make sure she was not over thinking. She read through the messages again, her phone sounding as another notification popped up on their group chat. She opened it smiling down, sleepily typing out her reply.

Sexy Lawyer: We’ve got meeting until four so stop by after classes and we can take you out for a breakfast date on Thursday if you feel up to it?

Just Jan: I like that! Do I need to bring anything?? 

Queen of Sheep: Just what you want to wear the next day baby and any toiletries etc

Just-Jan: Yay! I’m excited! 

Queen of Sheep: Can’t wait to have you in my arms again

Queen of Sheep: And between my thighs 

Sexy Lawyer: Excuse my filthy girlfriend. (But she’s not wrong.) Jannie maybe a bit off topic but are you open to trying things a little less vanilla? 

Just-Jan: Don’t pee in my mouth dad.

Queen of Sheep: I’M WHEEZING. 

Sexy Lawyer: I’m gonna pretend I get the joke I’m too old sorry girls. But in all seriousness Jannie babe would you be willing to play around.

Just Jan: Sure! Just nothing gross and I don’t do topping.

Queen of Sheep: Duly noted.

They talked for another hour, discussing Jan’s preferences and boundaries. She smiled at her phone; they were trying so hard to be accommodating she thought. Their constant need to check on her soothing some of her initial anxieties. Sure, she was nervous, but she was excited. She wished them goodnight laying back into the pillows. Hoping to catch some sleep before Gigi’s annoying 7am alarm blared through the house. 

Her lessons dragged, she barely paid attention in classic theatre. Daydreaming about the evening ahead of her instead. Brita had to snap her out of it a few times, luckily her professor couldn’t catch her out even if she tried. Brita nudges her whispering “what’s going on with you today girl, you’re all goo goo eyes, its fucking gross.” She kicked her under the table. Poking her tongue out playfully singing, “maybe I’m just happy Brit. Besides, I don’t have to learn my lines for Midsummer’s Night Dream. Unlike someone.” The older girl groaned “huffing don’t remind me, how the fuck did I get Bottom again?” Jan chuckled, a wicked thought popping into her brain “You know, Aiden my roommate would help you out probably. She’s looking for actors for a project so maybe you guys could like trade?” she said, batting her eyelids. She grinned resting her head on the table, the shit she’d get from Aiden later would be was worth it if it stopped the goth worrying. They talked for the rest of the lecture, pretending to take notes, avoiding the professors prying eyes. When classes finally finished, she waved to Brita, turning on her heel. She jogged towards the apartment sparkly backpack over her shoulder, half dreading and half anticipating the rest of her night.

When she entered the apartment, she was pulled into a kiss, Jackie’s toned arms capturing her hips. “Hello beautiful, how are we feeling today?” she purred. Jan gulped, closing her hands, grimacing at her own sweaty palms. “I’m good, a little nervous, but good.” Jackie hummed, tapping under her chin with one finger “you can back out at any time sweetheart, remember your colours. Now, let’s get you something to eat.” Jan raised an eyebrow, following her to the kitchen “Oh don’t worry baby, we have plans, Nicky’s finishing up in her meeting first and you look hungry.” Jackie pulled up Uber eats, letting her scroll through her phone. The lavender haired girl smiled, laying against Jackie’s side, the brunette playing with her hair. “I’ve never had sushi before, is it good?” Jackie stared at her in awe. “You’ve lived here how long?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as Jan replied, “about five years now.” Jackie fake fainted, Jan bursting into fits of giggles at the other’s foolishness. “And you’ve never had sushi, Jan that’s a sin and we’re fixing it right now.” Jackie placed the order, telling her about her favourites, passion dancing in her eyes like fire as she spoke. “You really like food Jacks.” Jan mused; the older woman nodded. “I wanted to be a chef for a while when I was younger, but my dreams were crushed when I realised, I couldn’t actually cook. Nicky calls it Cox syndrome, I burn everything I touch, even water.” She sighed, nudging the woman’s shoulder as she giggled. “Are you laughing at me? you rotted little skunk!” She chuckled, pulling her closer.

Jan got to know Jackie much better on the couch, they talked about Jackie’s childhood in Canada, her love of horticulture and theatre. Jan excitedly rattling through her favourite musicals surprised to find her and Jackie had remarkably similar tastes. Jackie had sung half of into the woods with her before their food arrived. “Eat up Jannie, as much as you like” the brunette encouraged. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about the girl. Jan was so bright and full of life her personality and bright smile could distract from any flaw she possessed. But Jackie’s eagle eyes saw all, the way her bones protruded from her hips, the small bags under her bright eyes and the tenseness in her shoulders. What Jan needed, she suspected was to relax, and probably a good meal. “What the fuck, this is so good.” Jan mused; her cheeks stuffed with sashimi as she animatedly praised the fish. Jackie chuckled, the sparkle in her eyes was endearing, she couldn’t help but smile back. Jan was worming her way into her heart and she was fucking terrified at how quickly the purple tornado was bulldozing her way into their lives. They snuggled on the couch a little while longer. Jackie coaxing the girl to eat the cookies she kept on the table, smiling down and stealing sweet kisses. 

She smirked when she heard the faint sound of her lover’s voice stop, placing her hand behind Jan’s head turning it to face her. “What size are you lovely?” she hummed, running her hands down her hips. Relishing in the little gasp as she pinched Jan’s skin through her t-shirt. “A two normally” she mumbled, Jackie nodding and leading her to the closet. “I want you to strip. We’re going to get started now baby, is that okay?” she hummed. Her voice taking on a sultry lilt, each melodic note Jan felt quiver between her thighs. “Yeah that’s good with me Jackie.” Jackie tutted, swatting her ass as the lavender haired girl bent down to pull off her jeans. “No baby, in the bedroom I’m not Jackie. What feels comfortable for you sweetheart? mommy, miss or mistress?” Jan gulped, her cheeks flushing bright red as she tried to find her words. “Tell me your color baby” Jackie prompted sensing her discomfort. She thought for a second, letting her bra fall from her chest as she tested the words on her tongue “green…Mommy.” Jackie grinned wildly, handing her a small pile of clothing “put these on for mommy, I was hoping you’d pick that one.” She chuckled, licking her lips as Jan shimmied her way into them. 

She caught sight of herself in the mirror, staring back at her reflection in surprise. A purple harness sat across her exposed chest, framing her tits leading down to nothing but a matching purple thong. She flushed looking at her ass in the mirror, running her fingers over the faded bruise from their last encounter. “My my, my, Jannifer it fits you perfectly, let mommy add your necklace, we’ll get something cute written on it once you settle.” She cooed, strapping a lilac ring collar around her neck. Jan stared at herself in the mirror; if you’d told her a week ago, she’d be dressed up in leathers, half naked in someone’s living room she’d slap you. But she couldn’t help but admire the way it sat on her skin, she felt sexy, special and a little embarrassed. “Now, we’re going to surprise Nicky. When I say the word you get down on your hands and knees like a good little slut okay? Test me and I’ll have a paddle on that sweet little ass faster than you can call my name.” she said, her voice sickly sweet. Jan blinked, nodding her head, she hated the affect Jackie’s words seemed to have on her, she’d never gotten this worked up without being touched. She just hoped she wasn’t leaking through her underwear already.

Jackie squeezed her ass, running her fingers over the girl’s hips. “You look so good, she’s gonna love this just as much as I do” she purred, kissing the junction of her neck. She led her into Nicky’s office, carefully standing so Jan was obscured from Nicky’s view. They talked about the mundane things they’d been working on when Nicky asked “Is she here yet? I want to be done so we can just enjoy her. I hate admin Jacks.” She whined, Jackie tapping on Jan’s thigh signalling for her to get on her knees. “She’ll be here soon enough dolly, I’m sure” she cooed, urging the girl to silently crawl forward under Nicky’s desk, placing her hand down on her leg. The Parisian yelping, bending down quickly only to smile goofily when she caught sight of the lavender ponytail. “Janessa! Were you pranking me baby? Jackie, you heartless bitch keeping her all to yourself this is a poly relationship remember we share.” Jackie chuckled; Jan leaned forward placing a kiss to Nicky’s palm “I missed you too Nicks. Jackie was real nice to me don’t be mad at her” she said, leaning into the blonde’s soft touch, resting her head on her thigh. “Missed you too pretty girl; do you want kisses or does my little slut have other ideas in mind.” Jan thought for a moment, sitting back on her heels, Nicky’s hands carding through her hair. “I wanna make you feel good” she said, questioningly, asking for permission. The blonde pulled her up into a kiss, letting her back down to the floor carefully. “Go on then baby, show me what that pretty little mouth can do. I’ll make I up to you later I promise.” Jackie retreated to the living room, mumbling about an email she had to work on as Nicky contently guided Jan’s head down between her thighs.

She stayed beneath the desk, feeling Nicky’s hot cum drip down her chin as she licked her folds. The Parisian’s legs shaking as she pushed her head back down. “Keep going baby, use your fingers” she commanded. Jan humming against her clit in affirmation as she slid two fingers in alongside her tongue, twirling the digits in the heat. Nicky’s pants filling the air, it felt so wrong know Nicky’s clients could call any minute. Knowing she’d have her tongue inside of her while Nicky dealt with the fashion world, had her eyes rolling back into her head. The fact the blonde could even somewhat focus on what she was typing was impressive. She crooked her fingers inside of her, stroking the walls as they clenched down on her. Nicky’s hushed whisper of “fuck” filling the air. “You’re doing so, so, well baby, I’m nearly there what a good girl” she praised. Jan keening her back into Nicky’s touch, the soft fingers feeling wonderful against her flushed skin. Jan yelped as Nicky gripped hard onto her hair, yanking at her ponytail as she came undone. Jan tried her best to work her through it but the blonde’s hands in her hair made it hard. She whimpered, trying to catch Nicky’s eyes. The panting blonde coming to her senses, released her hair, helping her up to her feet. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry sweetie. I’m so sorry” she frantically blurted peppering kisses around Jan’s face, checking her hairline and scalp for any damage. “It’s okay gorge no harm done” she giggled, placing a kiss on Nicky’s nose as the older blonde puller her in “no damage whatsoever all pretty and purple up here.” She cooed, kissing her softly, her tongue swiping across Jan’s lips. “I really would love to take you right here over the desk baby but I do have a big meeting coming up, why don’t you go to Jackie and return the favour. She’ll probably be working on the couch.” 

From her position between Jackie’s legs she couldn’t help but notice how different the women were. Nicky was wild and passionate, whereas Jackie was more sensual and reserved. She held Jan’s head between her thighs, moaning softly as she continued to type out her meeting minutes. “Just a little more, you’re doing so good” she moaned, moving her hand to stroke the back of Jan’s neck, tracing little circles on the skin as the shorter girl sucked on her clit. Teeth scraping as her tongue flitted in and out of her, Jackie gripped her shoulders raking her nails across her back as her release hit. Jan kept her pace, savouring the taste as she shut her eyes, only pulling away when she felt the woman stop trembling. She smiled up at her, Jackie placing a soft kiss on her cheek praising the younger woman “perfect, that was perfect beautiful.” Jan flushed at the words, the praise spreading warmth over her body, only for it to pool in her stomach, knotting and twisting. Jackie seemed to catch on, cocking an eyebrow “Oh do you like that my little slut? Being a good girl for me? you’re such a good girl, so good for me.” she purred, smirking as Jan’s eyes widened in pleasure, her lips parting slightly as she spoke. “think you can go again angel? I’ll make it up to you soon I promise it’ll be worth it when mommy has her fingers buried deep in your tight little cunt.” She purred, Jan’s internal struggle launched into full on war, her embarrassment and her desire fighting like game of thrones characters. Luckily for her Jackie’s words seemed to slither through her ears, she nodded lowering her head back down between the brunette’s thighs, her own sex clenching as she placed another tentative lick. 

Jan’s knees ached, it was torturous, for the last hour she’d been sat on the floor, working her tongue over both women’s folds, her face covered in dry cum, her tongue tired and her cheeks flushed. She’d tongue fucked them in every room of the house by now, but neither would touch her no matter how much she begged. Her own neglected pussy dripping through her underwear, she hoped she hadn’t dripped onto the carpet below. She whined, her eyes darting between Jackie working away in her laptop and Nicky lounging in her bra on the other side of the couch. “Nicky…mommy please” she begged, her eyes fixed on the Parisian as she approached, yanking on the ring of her collar. “Aww Jannie, have we been ignoring you, turn around and spread, let me see your pussy baby.” She simpered, amused at the girl’s lack of shame as she reached back to spread herself, whimpering a Nicky traced her with the tip of her finger. “Jackie look at this, she’s dripping everywhere, and we haven’t even touched her yet.” Jackie hummed slapping her tit, admiring as Jan leaned into her touch. “think you can come without us touching you baby?” Jan shook her head “want you mommy, Nicky please” she cried, sitting down on the carpet, resisting the temptation to grind against the floor for friction. “No baby, I have an idea. Why don’t you come ride Nicky’s thigh? If you can make yourself come, we’ll give you all the touching you’re craving.” Nicky hummed in agreement a smile spreading wickedly across her face “we’ll even let you ride the strap if you’re good.” 

Jan huffed, pulling herself up off the floor, she swore she’d never moved as fast as she did in that moment, ripping off her panties and settling on Nicky’s leg. She rutted her hips, her lavender hair flying in all directions as she ground down. Soft moans falling from her lips as she moved. “Nicky.. Jackie please. Wanna come its too much please” she begged, picking up her pace. Nicky held her hips down, Jan’s wetness against her skin was deliciously filthy, she kissed her looking over at Jackie for permission. The brunette stalked over, breaking the kiss to place her own lips on Jan’s. The woman beneath her hungrily searching for more. “Touch yourself baby, go ahead show us what makes you feel good.” She crooned. Jan’s fingers wound their way up her body finding her nipples as she rutted. She tweaked the sensitive nubs, snaking her own hand down to her clit to rub herself. She ground down harder on Nicky’s thighs biting her lips as her thighs began to shake. “let us hear you baby, come for us.” Nicky simpered, Jan’s mouth falling open into a breathy moan. She babbled her way through her peak the other women’s names falling from her lips as she fell forward, her hips stuttering. “That was so fucking hot Jannie.” Nicky praised, Jackie nodding affirmatively, wiping the cum from Nicky’s legs. 

Nicky held her closer, running her fingers through the lavender hair “baby do you want a break? You look spent.” She said softly, Jackie perching herself on the side of the chair. “I want more, you promised” she said, looking up at them both with pleading eyes. “Okay baby, okay. Nicky go get it will you.” The blonde ran off to the bedroom, leaving the younger woman on the couch. “Hey Jannie, how are you feeling sweetie. Do you want some water before she comes back?” she asked softly, rubbing her back. She nodded, Jackie handing her a water bottle as she petted her hair. “Slowly, if you drink it too fast, you’ll throw up. Nicky’s rough with her strap.” Jan ignored her, capping the bottle and leaning into Jackie. “Mommy kiss me” she pleaded, the brunette quickly taking her, licking her lips demanding entry. “Hey you whores, not fair!” Nicky yelled from the doorway, launching the silicone penis at them. Jan wheezed, falling back in fits of laughter as Jackie grumbled. Throwing the dick right back at Nicky. 

Jackie pulled the lavender haired girl onto her lap, spreading her legs open. She pushed her knees back, resting her feet on her strong shoulders. Jan had never been more thankful for her flexibility. The brunette leaned down to kiss her, whispering “Jannie I’m going to prep you now. If anything hurts, I want you to tell me okay?” Jan wiggled her hips expectantly, whining as a finger traced her sensitive lips. “No fair you whores” sounded from the doorway, Jan tilted her head to gaze at the blonde, who stood naked in the doorway. Excluding the harness around her waist. Nicky walked over, slotting herself behind Jackie. The brunette pumped her fingers in and out, leaving the girl beneath her breathless. She flinched, gasping as Nicky’s fingers made their way inside Jackie. “My love, keep going, I’m just getting you ready for the show. Your pussy is mine remember and I want it dripping.” She purred, licking a stripe up her neck. Jackie’s eyes rolled back, huffing and moaning as she added a third finger into the writhing body beneath her. She stared down at the girl, Jan was coming undone, her whines high pitched and desperate. “Oh baby, are you coming? Not yet darling.” Jackie chuckled, her voice catching in her throat, feeling the fingers inside her stroke her sensitive walls. Nicky craned her head over Jackie’s broad shoulder, cooing at the sight beneath her. “Ah, princess are you ready for me? Come take a seat babe.” Jackie rolled off of her, whimpering slightly at the loss inside of her. She placed herself down on the armchair, playing with herself, her eyes fixed on the pair before her.

Jan hooked her legs around the blonde’s hips, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “I’m going to put it in baby, use your colours.” She whispered, lining up the head with her entrance. She pushed in slowly, savouring the girl beneath her. Jan’s back was arched, her toes curled, moans escaping her parted lips. Her eyes were glossy, her hair splayed around her face. To Nicky, she looked delectable, she snaked a hand round her neck, holding onto the collar’s ring. Pushing herself inside until she felt Jan bottom out. “Colour baby” she asked, a stern look on her face. “Y-yellow” Jan whined, huffing as she adjusted. She caught sight of Jackie; her dark eyes boring into her soul as she touched herself. Stroking her lips, her fingers deep inside of herself. Jan felt her mouth water, the spike of arousal easing the pain. “Nicky.. move I’m good.” The Parisian hummed against her throat, biting down as she thrusted. She quickly picked up the pace, bringing the head out every now and again to brush against Jan’s clit. Nicky’s moans filled the room, the base knocking back into her own clit had her seeing stars. “You’re taking it so well, does it feel good baby?” she simpered, feeling her own hips begin to stutter. Jan whined, completely unable to form sentences through her moans. Her nails digging into Nicky’s hips as the blonde above her kissed her.

They could hear Jackie whining from her seat on the armchair, Nicky sneaking peaks every few minutes. She beckoned her over, catching sight of her trembling thighs. She flipped their bodies, letting Jan sit on top of her. “Just this once baby I want you to ride me, can you do that?” she asked, thrusting upwards the second the smaller woman found her balance. Jackie slotted between them, Jan’s hands finding their way to her breasts as Nicky fingered her, the brunette bucking her hips. She came, leaking onto Nicky’s stomach, the Parisian pulling her into a soft kiss. The younger woman pressed herself behind her, kissing her neck whispering softly as Jackie came down. Nicky smiled, moving Jackie to the side of the couch. Nicky pulled the lavender haired girl down into a kiss thrusting deep into her feeling herself fall over the edge. Her hips stuttering as she whined, Jackie had regained her senses and latched onto her neck. Nicky shook, wildly bucking her hips, fucking deeply into the smaller girl seated on top of her. The younger woman clawed into Nicky’s back, squealing as she buckled falling forward. She saw white, babbling through her orgasm, her legs shaking as she came undone. She floated, bliss surging through her body. only to be brought back to her senses by a soft voice calling “Baby, come on, come back to us.” The couple stared down at her, stroking her hair, running fingers softly down her sides as she smiled.

“Welcome back angel” Jackie hummed, rubbing her shoulder’s as Nicky eased out of her. Jan slowly gathered her thoughts, snuggling into Jackie’s arms, hoping or a few more minutes of quiet comfort. Nicky wrapped her arms round both of them, kissing both of their foreheads, leaning into kiss Jackie deeply. “As fun as that was, I think we all need a shower, I’m sticky its your faults.” She said, gently pushing them teasingly. Both women were surprised when Jan whined, snuggling deeper into Jackie’s warm embrace. They learnt very quickly that the girl was touch starved. Jan craved affection even if she tried to hide it. She knew she was closed off but, in the moment, she let her needs take priority. The older women holding her close to them. In their arms there was safety, love and support. For Jan laying with them, was the welcome brake from the hard world outside she needed. “Okay Jan, the shower can wait.” Nicky chuckled, Jackie flicking her forehead, snuggling own into their embrace. She looked up into Nicky’s ice blue eyes, gulping. She knew that look, it had been one week since they met her, but both of them were whipped for the girl laying in their arms.

…….

The next morning Jan agreed to let them take her out on date. Nicky rubbing her shoulder’s in the morning placing soft kisses on her forehead as she watched the girl apply her makeup. “You’re very good with a brush” Nicky praised. Watching her through the mirror, a blush creeping onto her own cheeks as Jan’s smile lit up the room. “thanks gorge, I owe my life to fluffy brushes” she giggled, blending a smoky purple into her crease. “Jackie you’re outnumbered! Light handed is the way to go you heavy handed bitch” she yelled, cackling as a shoe flew in her direction. “Stop bullying me for my makeup I think I look quite lovely” she huffed. “You’re beautiful Jackie” Jan affirmed, quickly applying her lipstick. Jackie smirked kissing Jan’s hair, careful not to leave a stain on the lavender locks. “She’s my new favourite lover Nicky. Sorry about it.” Nicky groaned, making grabby hands “No you’re mine. Both of you.” Jackie crossed the room to sit in Nicky’s laps, her legs wrapping around her waist. While Jan sat conflicted, she really liked them both, but this was all so new to her. She kept her feelings on her sleeve, but romance had been under lock and key until now. She tentatively crossed the room, Nicky pulling her down onto her lap. The three settling into a comfortable silence.

Jackie was the one to break it, dragging the younger women behind her “come on, if we don’t go now I’ll be three fingers deep in both of you. As much as I’d like that, I do have a bar meeting at two and would actually like to take our Jannie on her first date.” Nicky whined “fine but next time we fuck I’m holding you to that.” Elbowing Jackie’s side, looping her arm around her partner. Jan held back looking out the window, rain had stated to fall, and she didn’t think her skater dress would do too much to protect her. “Jan angel you’ll be fine, trust me” Jackie said, holding out her hand. She froze, hesitantly holding Jackie’s hand, the subtle intimacy more difficult than any sexual encounter she’d ever had. Feeling the two women’s hands in her own, felt like a weight had been lifted. The soft skin of their palms felt like electricity, coursing through her veins. She was nervous, but the gentle smiles put her at ease.

They drove for a while, Jan sitting in the back with Nicky as Jackie steered. Nicky blasting old 2000’s pop and Jan joining in with every song she knew the three of them ending up in an impromptu karaoke. “Jannie your voice is really something I’ve gotta come to one of your shows its so unfair Nicky has but I haven’t.” She said, poking her tongue out in the rear view, when Nicky flipped her off. Jan hummed, “Well you know where to find me” she giggled, leaning into Nicky as they fell into an easy conversation. She gazed out the window, watching the city pass them by as the car stopped. They got out of the car, Nicky wrapping her arms round her waist as they walked. Jan felt lost, she’d never really been into Manhattan before, the expensive stores made her feel small. She felt lost.

Brookfield place was beautiful, high glass ceilings like something out of a movie. They walked, passing stores like Gucci making Jan’s stomach flip. Jackie led them inside a store, the expensive smell hitting her in the doorway. She froze, her eyes widening, she felt horrible. She should be happy, happy they were thinking of her. Happy they wanted to take her places, but she felt guilty, unworthy. She stared at the clothing, luxurious garments hanging in all directions, well dressed mannequins and lavishly dressed store assistants. She stood out like a sore thumb in her converse dress and denim combo. She glanced at Nicky the older woman leaning into her “Baby you’re freaking out aren’t you. Shh they won’t judge you not with us here. Is this too much?” She met Nicky’s eyes, trying to find the words to say, the older woman rubbing her sides. “Jan its okay to be overwhelmed babe, I’ll tell Jackie to get herself something nice then we’ll go somewhere more comfortable okay?” Almond eyes met icy blue as she scanned her face, Nicky wasn’t judging her, she wasn’t bothered, if anything she looked sad. “No Nicky shop all you like I’ll just wait until you’re done” she beamed. The blonde pulling her in for a soft kiss “You’re too nice for your own good Janice.” 

Jackie wasn’t oblivious, she had seen Jan’s discomfort from the second they walked in, shifting gears immediately she quickly purchased a couple of blazers. Turning on their heels they left the store, Jan visibly sighing with relief. Jackie nudged her with a tap on the shoulder, a gentle smile playing on her lips “Hey baby, lets talk boundaries. Are you okay with me and Nicky buying you some new clothes. Nothing designer, just a new coat and maybe a cute little date outfit.” She asked, the blonde visibly relaxing as she spoke. “Not that this isn’t lovely, but with your new hair, maybe a new dress is in order.” Nicky added. Jan stared at the floor, nodding “fifty dollars. No more than fifty dollars” she mumbled. Jackie beaming, kissing her hair whispering “thank you baby for trusting us.” Jan snapped her head up, staring into her eyes, a smile spreading on her lips as she launched herself at the brunette. For the first time in her life she felt understood, no questions asked. She leaned her head on the brunette’s shoulder breathing in the orange blossom scent. she sighed contently, maybe just maybe she was catching feelings. But Jackie did not need to know that just yet.   
……

The twittering of birds filled the air outside of the café. After shopping they had settled on sitting street side, Nicky ordering way too much coffee for any human to consume safely. While Jan was mocked for her sugary “death drink” as Nicky so lovingly named it. Conversation flowed easily, the pair discussing their upcoming workdays while Jan told them about her lessons and later shift. Nicky excitedly babbled on about her upcoming project, Shakespeare in love, classical fashion with a modern twist. “I just want to get these applique’s perfect; they have to embody Titania” she proclaimed, waving her arms animatedly as she talked. Jan thought she was adorable, Nicky’s enthusiasm was infectious, leaving her breathless as she flashed her perfect smile. Jan liked Nicky the most when she was at ease, not on her perfect model guard but the silly smiles she flashed them as she spoke. Jackie was more reserved, but the brunette had relaxed into her seat, her eyes soft as she watched Nicky speak. Jan could feel the love between them it was palpable, swelling and filling every area it could reach. It was like a balloon filling and swelling, Jan just hoped the balloon would never pop. She leaned back on her chair, listening to Jackie’s work story laughing as she went. The older woman’s smile very present and knowing, Jan’s eyes drew themselves to the corners of her lips. Her dimples made Jan’s knees feel weak. 

They’d played never have I ever with a coffee, keeping it clean just in case children were around. Jan giggling as she learned important things such as Jackie’s fear of flying and dumb things like Nicky’s hatred of popcorn. Nicky stopping to take cute selfies of the three of them, making sure to show off Jan’s cute new purple varsity jacket. They dropped her off at the campus, Nicky screaming along to Abba for the entire ride. “Jannie babe we’re here doll, got your bag?” Jackie cooed, reaching her hand through the console to cup her cheek. “I got it Jacks, thanks for today it was really nice.” she said, leaning forward to let them kiss her cheeks. “Let us take you out again next week baby?” Nicky asked hopefully, catching a stray hair and tucking it behind her ear. “I’d love to! Maybe you could come to my show on Friday? Geege, Crys and Aiden are coming too. My flatmates maybe you could meet them?” The older two hummed in agreement, Nicky excitedly planning while Jackie kicked her leg lightly. The brunette turning to her with her signature smile, chuckling “go to class baby, she’ll keep you here all day otherwise.” She stepped out of the car promising to text them. Waiting for the vehicle to speed off. As she walked, she lost herself in her thoughts, her headphones playing Ariana Grande at full volume. Her feet carried her to her class, but her mind was preoccupied with greater issues, listening to the lyrics replaying the scenes in her head. She sat at her desk, staring out the window. Fuck, she thought, It’d been less than a week and she was already falling.


	4. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Nicky come to see Jan live. A lot is learnt, boundaries are pushed and friendships are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, I'll probably come back to edit this one at a later point but slow progression towards major plot events seems to be my style.  
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos!  
> Stay safe, healthy and hydrated! see you in the next one.

The sounds of cars drifted through the open window, birds chirped and arguments could be heard from up the street. Jan looked up from her position on the couch, unwilling to go and close it. She turned her attention back to her script, reading through her lines over and over again until she was certain. Her last grade sheet was perfect, all high scores, her Heather’s essay even earning her a distinction. But it still was not good enough to please her family, her mother whining she told her to do better and her sisters accused her of boasting. Rose even calling her big headed. She’d cried all night, more upset that the insult had such a profound affect on her than at the insult itself. She dulled her thoughts by throwing herself full force into her work. She was Jan, cheery smiley, sweet and bubbly Jan. She could smile her way through long shifts and smile her way through upcoming rehearsals too. She peaked up at the clock, she still had another hour to go before she was due back on stage. She’d be fine, she convinced herself. The lavender haired girl jumped when she felt the couch dip beside her surprised to find it was Heidi who’d taken the seat.  
“Jan come to the bar for a bit? You’ll strain your eyes reading in this light.” She said, resting her hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. “I’m okay I promise Heidi I just have to learn this one little bit then I’ll come” she pleaded, staring as Heidi stretched out her hand. “Give me the script” she asked, taking the dogeared book in her hands, grimacing at the torn taped pages. “Where did you get this? Don’t they give you clean copies at school, girl?” she chuckled “Didn’t realise you could find so much Shakespeare at goodwill.” Jan giggled, standing so she couldn’t peak at the pages “got lucky I guess, she’s battered but she’s still good.” Heidi nodded, “Jannifer gimme the speech, the bit in pink right?” she questioned, running her perfectly manicured finger over the highlighted sections. “Yeah all the pink is mine” she replied. She shut her eyes taking a deep breath as she began:

“My good Lysander! I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow, by his best arrow with the golden head, by the simplicity of Venus' doves, by that which knitteth souls and prospers loves,” she recited. Heidi watched on amused as she reached for her imaginary lover, her hands grasping at the air, muscle memory fuelling her movements. “and by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen, when the false Troyan under sail was seen, by all the vows that ever men have broke, in number more than ever women spoke,” she continued, her soft features hardening with each word, a pained, raw expression crossing her face as she spoke. “In that same place thou hast appointed me, to-morrow truly will I meet with thee.” She finished her speech, by turning on her heel a soft smile gracing her cheeks. Heidi clapped, whistling through her gap as she grinned “You know your words pretty damned well I’d say. Take a break Jan, lets go.” Heidi led her out to the bar, her hand placed firmly on her hip. Heidi was sweet, caring and meant well. She’d joke around and the things that came out of her mouth were often times ridiculous. But nobody spoke as kindly as Heidi N Closet, nobody was as genuine, and nobody cared quite like Heidi did. She’d caught sight of the little bags under Jan’s eyes, noticing how after weeks of fading they’d seemed to appear overnight. She wouldn’t pry but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander. 

They sat beside Jaida, Monet and Brianna. The three animatedly talking about their next set plans. Widow leaned over the bar to pat Jan on the shoulder “Your friends are coming tomorrow right baby?” she asked, smiling knowingly. “Yeah they are Geege, Crys and Aiden you’ve met them before Widow. The gross cute couple and the goth. And Nicky and Jackie are coming too.” She squealed, leaning in to hug her. Widow wolf whistled, pulling her up to sit on the bar. “Okay Janessa spill remember when I first got with Manny and I told you everything. Your turn.” She teased, leaning back against the bar listening as the girl gushed over the pair. Jaida’s ears burned as she talked, scanning the younger woman’s face. She bit her lip reaching across to rub her knee “Jannie baby you be careful alright? Nothing shady I promise they’re lovely but just promise me you’ll be careful.” Jan shot her one of her signature smiles nodding “I promise Jai. I can look after myself.” Jaida shook her head looking the younger woman up and down, her tired eyes, gaunt cheeks and timid gate. She turned to Heidi giving her that knowing look as she mumbled “I believe you sweetie.” She squeezed the girl hand, holding it tightly “girl don’t you go giving me a heart attack you hear?” she chuckled. Jan leaning in for a hug. Yeah Jaida was her boss, so was Heidi but the Closet was like its own little family. Nobody crossed them not without a hoard of angry lesbians to deal with. She settled down, staring out the window, her mind drifting back to the two women she’d be seeing later.

…………………….

Friday evening rolled round, and Jan was nervous. She felt almost sick. She sat at her vanity applying her makeup, a perfect blend of pinks across her lid to match her dress. She sighed thinking of them, she imagined Nicky’s dorky grin next to Jackie’s carefree smile. She thought of how they’d have their arms wrapped around each other as they watched, maybe Nicky would even film it. She imagined the kisses she’d receive when she stepped off stage. She reached for her lip gloss screaming at the flash of light flickering across her mirror. She whipped her head round to see Gigi, head poked around the door with a shit eating grin “Oh hey how’s it going” she snickered. “Fuck you Geege! I nearly had to start over!” she yelled, turning back to finish off her face. “Let me do your hair Jan. you’re all tense I can feeeel it.” She sung, pulling up a seat beside the shorter girl. “I’m scared you guys won’t like them. I just want you to like them this time.” She said wistfully, her eyes fluttering shut as the brunette worked her fingers through the waves. “Jan we’ll like them I’m sure they aren’t mean and they buy us food. Crystal already likes them, she likes anyone who buys her ice cream. I’m sure Aiden will come around.” She mused, curling the long strands with her straighteners. “I want you to like them Geege.” She chuckled “You are sorta my best friend remember?” Gigi hummed, leaning in to hug her, “Always and forever not-so blondie.” 

She turned Jan by her shoulders facing her away from the mirror as she fixed the front of her hair. “They’re not like her babe. I can feel it already, they aren’t like Marcia. I’m sure I’ll like them plenty I mean you are kinda dating one of my idols after all” she said, her face deadpan as usual. “Thanks gorge, means a lot you stuck up bitch you” she wheezed, covering her face to avoid Gigi’s playful swats. Gigi laid her hands on her shoulders turning her to the mirror as she spoke, “alright bitch I’m done take a look.” Jan felt her jaw drop, her curls framed her face perfectly, she really felt beautiful. “Thanks Geege, owe you one” she cried, pulling the taller girl into a crushing hug. They screamed as a third and fourth pair of arms wrapped round them, looking down to find Crystal pouting and Aiden grinning smugly. “Group hug?” Crystal asked hopingly, Gigi peppering her face with kisses. “Ew Janistasia they’re doing it again” Aiden groaned, pretending to vomit. “Aww Aiden, has Brita not texted you today” she teased quickly running from her own room as the goth followed behind her. Crystal stood confused looking up at Gigi, “Did we scare them? Oh that’s sad. Can you help me with my makeup?” Gigi nodded chuckling “Anything for you sugar, just promise me you won’t wear the One Direction Dress?” Crystal beamed placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek careful not to smudge her makeup. “Okay muppets it is” she cackled running away, the tallest girl adding to the cacophony of screams that filled the house as she chased after her. Jan giggled from her spot on the couch, fending Aiden off with her left hand as she texted Nicky with her right. Tonight, would sure be interesting. 

……………

The Uber ride was chaos as usual, the driver making the mistake of handing Crystal the Aux Cord. One direction blared through the car, the girls singing along, even Aiden joining in for One thing. Jan giggled, leaning into the goth’s side, “Aiden make them stop” she wheezed, the smaller girl shaking her head in amusement. They wandered into the Closet, Heidi running over to greet them as usual. She had a soft spot for Aiden, loving to get her drunk and watch the usually reserved woman spout garbage about her favourite scary movies for hours. “Hey girls just in time, Jan go get ready. Your cue is in ten and your sugar mommies are at the bar.” She chuckled, pushing the girl off in the direction of the stage. Jan felt nervous once again, from her position behind the curtains she could see them. Nicky was talking to Gigi animatedly, while Aiden talked to Heidi and Jackie. Leaving a pouty Crystal to be comforted by Jaida. She giggled, straightening her dress as her name was called. She stepped onto the stage trying her best to be sultry, bumping her hips to the beat of the music. Tips were flowing but all she could focus on were the women at the corner of the bar. She threw her head back belting the high notes of Madonna’s Papa don’t Preach, sliding her way down the microphone pole to collect a tip. She felt alive, the tension in the air was palpable. Jackie’s jaw hung open as she watched Jan giggling mentally as she began to sing Defying Gravity. Catching the little grin that spread across the Parisians cheeks. 

She had decided to close her performance with a tip maker, just for the hell of it. Heart to Break was a crowd favourite, when the melody started the atmosphere in the room seemed to shift, almost as if she was in a tunnel. The only two people in the room that mattered were Nicky and Jackie, and she was singing for them. She almost swore she caught tears in the corner of Nicky’s eyes as she watched them smiling. Jackie pulling the blonde in tighter. She exited the stage putting her tips into her purse as she sauntered over to the bar, Widow shooting her a grin as she walked. Nicky ran ahead to meet her despite the Louboutins, pulling the lavender haired woman into a tight hug “Oh Jannie you were wonderful tonight, Kim Petras? I love it.” She gushed, kissing her cheek softly. Jackie approached hugging them both tightly “You were amazing Jan, you sing so well.” She hummed, placing her hand on Nicky’s back pulling them back towards the bar. 

“Janifer you did my favourite!” Gigi whooped, hugging her friend, eyeing Nicky and Jackie to gauge their reactions. “Relax old lady she’s my best friend, I’m with this cutie anyway” she chuckled, pointing at Jackie whose jealous eyes softened quickly. “Mine!” Crystal pouted, placing kisses on Gigi’s cheeks. Jan giggled seating herself on Jackie’s lap, Jaida cocking an eyebrow at them. “Miss Cox if you’re naughty finally showing off her lesbianism in public?” she giggled teasingly. Jackie awkwardly nodding running her hands up Jan’s back “come on baby, lets go outside a minute. Nicky want a cigarette?” The three wandered out to the smoking area Jackie leaning against the wall as Nicky lit her cigarette. “Jan don’t take this the wrong way but we need to be more discreet in public baby. Especially around the apartment.” Jackie cringed as the younger woman’s brow furrowed “I see, wouldn’t want anyone to know you’re paying a slut to fuck you or anything.” She said coldly, turning on her heels as Nicky reached for her arm “Jannie baby, please hear her out.” She cooed. “You want me to hide as well Nicky?” she bit, regretting the harshness of her voice as the blonde shook her head. “Not at all Jan, not at all its just complicated when you’re dating a lawyer.” She soothed, holding the girl close.

Jackie sighed, looking into Nicky’s eyes remembering the same pained expression that crossed her face when she originally asked to hide their relationship. “Baby its nothing about you, I told you I wanted to date you didn’t I? I’m not ashamed. Its just the bar, as progressive as it pretends to be isn’t. A lot of others would use it against me, against us. Clients would turn us down and well. I’m the daughter of an Iranian immigrant I have enough on my plate without the homophobia that comes along with it. That and a few of the older guys around here are friends with my parents. I don’t think I’d live it down if they outed me now. I love them but they’d cut me off in an instant if I told anyone.” She explained, surprised to find the younger woman with tears in her eyes. “Lemme guess they love round here or something, or your office is on third? I don’t give a shit Jacks.” She whined, Nicky ubbing her arms understandingly. “I’ll keep your secret out there, I promise its not fair but if it makes you feel better I don’t wanna lose you. But I’m not acting friendly in there. In there” she pointed at the closet “You’re either seeing me or I want nothing to do with you. That’s my fucking home and those are my fucking friends I’m not lying to them” she said. Jackie stared trying to comprehend the girl in front of her. Jan wore her heart on her sleeve. Honesty was everything to her but her girl, was willing to try and hide herself to please Jackie. Even if she sprung it out of nowhere on her. She nodded happily, reaching for the smaller woman’s hands.

Jan fell into her embrace, kissing her ear subtly. “I feel like I owe you a little story baby. This probably looked like it came out of nowhere huh? Jaida used to work with me in the office, she was a family barrister but after her relationship with Heidi was made public things went to shit. Most people were accepting but our bosses and peers not so much. So she left and made the bar. That’s how we know her darling we’re old friends.” She said. Jan pulled back taking a moment to process what she was just told. “that’s so unfair Jacks, that’s so unfair.” She whispered, Nicky holding her tightly “Its unfair but we’re safe here and now baby. Things are gonna be different for you. We’re never gonna let you get into trouble like that. Promise. Shit goes wrong you come to us.” She cooed, comfortingly rubbing her hands over Jackie’s back as the went back inside. Jaida smiling knowingly at the three. Jan caught her eye with a grin, Jaida E Hall really was a woman of many secrets.  
The rest of the night went on as if there was never a disturbance. They drank, danced and sung into the early hours of the morning. Gigi talked fashion with Nicky for most of the night, the older woman impressed by the younger designers work. She’d also befriended Crystal taking her out to smoke and buying her gummies from the bathroom, she learnt very quickly that Crystal was a woman of questionable taste but simple pleasures. Jackie spent most of her night with her arms around Jan. Dancing, showering the girl with love and affection. Jan herself flittered between the groups, enjoying her friends company. She was happy, content. It’d been a while since she just partied letting herself go. She screamed JLo as they danced, grinding on Jackie giggling in delight as the brunette rapped along to the Pitbull parts of get on the floor. The couple despite their instance ended up coming back to the girl’s dorm at two in the morning. Dreading the college décor and filth they assumed would be hiding behind the paint chipped door.

Nicky was beyond surprised to find the brightly painted walls covered in tasteful decoration, while Jackie was just glad the place was clean. They sat up, ordering a pizza and talking into the early hours of the morning. The group only disbanding when Crystal dragged Jan off to help her put a sleepy Aiden to bed. Gigi stared at the older women, chewing on her pizza. To say Jackie was a little intimidated by the younger woman was an understatement. The brunettes piercing blue eyes were unnerving, she coughed capturing both women’s attention as she wiped her mouth daintily. “Just a warning, you fuck with Jannie and I’ll fuck with you. Aiden will dox you and Crystal will slash your tires. Break up if you have to but just promise you’ll try not to break her heart?” she asked, her fierce looks betrayed by the tenderness in her voice. Nicky nodded smiling, “wouldn’t dream of it.” Jackie took the girls hand in her own. “You have my word Gigi. Trust me, I’ll break her kneecaps first if she hurts her and she’ll break mine if I do.” She chuckled. Gigi smiled brightly as she stood “well I’m heading to bed, night ladies, Janessa’s room is the one with the purple sparkly door. Can’t miss it” she yelled, stalking off to find her girlfriend. They fell asleep squashed into Jan’s small bed, their arms braced around the smaller woman. Nicky was the last to fall asleep burying her head into Jackie’s chest. With Jan tucked underneath her, she sighed contently. She felt complete, strangely intimate but happy. She shut her eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep, lulled by the mixed scents of orange flower and lavender. 

……….

Since their first night at Jan’s home Nicky and Jackie had been visiting more and more. Jackie often came over after work, setting up study dates with Jan. She’d work through her court cases as Jan did her essays the pair bouncing ideas off of each other. Jackie may not have known the most about the technicalities or theatre, but she knew how to structure a convincing argument, helping Jan with the logics behind her essays. Whereas Jan had no clue about the intricacies of law but knew her way around language, helping Jackie make her speeches more emotionally impactful. Jackie often jokes about how their work ethics mirrored their friendship; Jan brought out her emotional side while Jackie kept Jan grounded. Their sessions often ending with cuddling, occasional sex or pizza parties with obscure Spanish movies at three am with Crystal. Jackie had hit it off well with the other three girls living their, bonding over true crime with Aiden. Gigi’s overall sweetness and humour made her a powerhouse, the tall brunette had wormed her way into her heart affectionally becoming her baby Geege. She’d had the hardest time getting Crystal to warm up to her but after assuring her she was only interested in Gigi platonically they had gotten extremely close. Crystal’s insane personality and her love of obscure art captivated Jackie. Even if she had to turn a blind eye to the Latina’s seemingly infinite weed stash. Surprsingly she’d even joined in on occasion with Jan and her roommates passing a joint between them as they laughed.

Nicky however was instantly accepted. She loved to make Jan take breaks, when the three of them were there she’d drag both Jan and Jackie out of her room to do something more fun. She’d spent hours cuddling on the couch, showing Jan her favourite movies. The pair of them watching trash tv and Avatar as they discussed Gaga’s newest music videos. Nicky felt younger in Jan’s presence the girl giving her a new lease on life. She loved that about her, Jackie as well, that she didn’t have to be professional around them, she didn’t have to be Nicolette Doll, she could just be Nicky. Jackie indulged her but with Jan she could be fully wild, jumping on the couch, spraying whipped cream into her mouth and throwing herself into the pool fully clothed and the girl wouldn’t bat an eyelid. Joining her in a heartbeat. For Nicky though her favourite thing about coming to the house was seeing how Jan had used the money she gave her. Often she’d find the her wearing the purple varsity Jacket she’d bought, or find a new book laying on the coffee table. Her favourite thing was seeing food in her fridge, healthy and unhealthy alike it brought her joy to know her Jan was eating as she should be. 

They’d both decided to visit that evening, Jackie perched on the couch next to Aiden discussing I dream of Jeanie. Whilst Nicky laid on the floor discussing her design ideas with Gigi. “I just can’t seem to capture the essence of her character with this one. My other designs are fine but there’s something off with the fairy queen.” She groaned, the taller brunette scanning the sketch with her eagle eyes “The sketch is fine Nicky, its gorgeous I don’t see the problem with it maybe it’s the flowers?” The Parisian hummed, thinking through her options “maybe the appliques could be different I mean heliotropes are beautiful but maybe not for Titania I can’t think of another flower to add though.” She thought aloud the other girl’s throwing their suggestions, from Jackie’s snapdragons to Crystal’s azalea’s she rejected them all. Placing her head in her hands when the quiet Jersey accented voice reached her ears “Peaseblossoms, sweet peas.” Nicky leaped from the floor tackling Jan into a hug, almost knocking her off the couch where she was sitting. “Perfect, thank you baby you saved my ass.” She hummed, placing kisses into Jan’s hairline. “No problem gorge, she’s one of the characters it just makes a little sense” she giggled, leaning into her touch. 

“My fairy queen, I forgot how much you liked this play” she cooed, hugging her tightly. “Like it she can quote the entire thing its so creepy” Crystal explained, kicking her feet as she played on her switch. “Well baby, can you?” Jackie asked, teasingly. Jan nodded smugly, “I can do most of it, I can do Titania’s at least.” “Prove it”, Nicky challenged raising an eyebrow “give me a Titania speech.” She stood, positioning her feet in fifth as she delivered her speech, twirling and stepping softly with each word. Nicky’s jaw slackened she barely caught the words as she watched the ethereal performance in front of her. She’d known Jan was a performer sure, but she embodied grace and dignity as she spoke. Her soft voice carrying like music as she recited the end of the speech Nicky barely catching the lines “To fan the moonbeams from his sleeping eyes: Nod to him, elves, and do him courtesies.” The girls clapped, Aiden throwing a pillow at her and calling her a show off endearingly. Nicky peaked at Jackie, the older woman seeming just as enthralled as herself. “Jannie come here baby, I have an idea.” She cooed, pulling the shorter girl into her lap, “Gigi you too, but you don’t have to sit on me. I think Crystal might kill me.” Crystal huffed, making grabby arms as Gigi fell into her lap. Aiden and Jackie jokingly cuddling up together leaving the others in stitches laughing. “Jan, I’d like you to model for me, as Titania. I don’t think I’d get a better model than you, think of it as an acting debut. There will be some really big names in the audience and that was one hell of an audition.” She said, studying the girls face as Jan began to process it. “Oh Nicky I’d love too! You really think I’m pretty enough to model though?” Jackie huffed indignantly yelling yes from the other side of the room. The Parisian opened her arm for her, the brunette slotting into her side placing a kiss on her cheek. Leaving Aiden to text Brita from her spot on the couch. 

The blonde turned to Gigi with a smile “Now Gigi, if you’re willing. I’d like to collaborate with you, your designs are flawless and bringing in new designers to my circle happens to be a passion of mine. If you could make a couture piece inspired by Bottom I’d love to feature it.” She proposed, Gigi leaping from her seat babbling excited praises as she swung the Parisian around in circles. “Geege you can let go now you’ll strangle her if you aren’t careful” Crystal chuckled. The brunette sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, grimacing as the French woman ruffled her hair. “Crystal I you like, I could get you to paint a set piece for me, I’d pay and Aiden I could get you into the film crew fro some experience.” She offered, beaming as the two girls lit up. She grinned at Jan, who smiled at her lovingly from her spot in Jackies arms. Nicky liked the girls she really did and wanted to help them. But secretly, as selfish as it was she wanted them to like her to ease Jan’s mind. Making some new friends and pleasing her new lover was a win-win situation. She settled happily beside her lovers. The seven of them spending the rest of the evening playing smash tournaments. Jackie losing repeatedly but she enjoyed herself, she was happy. She felt like she fit in, beside her new friends and the two most beautiful women in New York City. 

……….

Over the coming weeks the three spent increasingly more time together, it was rare for Jan to not be clinging to the arms of at least one of her sugar mommies. They’d hang out, go on small dates here and there and spend at least one night a week with Jan on her knees earning her allowance. Wednesday nights were reserved for such, activities. Jan taking great pleasure in exploring her sexuality. She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t still a little bitter about having to be kept a secret, but the attention she received from the older women made up for it. The more time she spent with them, the more she noticed the dynamic shift. Hungry kisses became languid and gentle, rough sex melted into a mixture of tender and feral. She felt like a princess most of the time, but when she was treated roughly she felt powerful. Nicky and Jackie encouraged her, testing her boundaries but making sure she was safe and she couldn’t thank them enough.  
She laid down on the couch, in her underwear flipping through her textbook as Nicky filed through her emails. Jackie sat beneath her rubbing her leg as she read through her legal documents. “Jan sit still babe, you’ll send my papers flying everywhere.” She hummed. Jan huffing as she rolled over “sorry its hot in here.” She whined, Jackie swatting her leg “baby, did you forget my name?” she teased, tracing patterns lazily on the shorter woman’s thigh. “No I din;t forget it its Jackie” she cooed mischievously. Nicky crawling over to them with an evil grin “Naughty baby” she cooed, slapping down hard on the shorter woman’s thigh earning her a delightful moan. They teased her, biting and licking her neck, refusing to touch her where she begged for it. Things were getting exciting as they teased her “our baby slut, whore and bitch” winding Jan up, the knots beginning to form in her stomach as she keened into their touch. However, one particular sentence had Jan frozen in her tracks, she felt her lip tremble as the words “Janessa stop being a fucking brat” tumbled from one of their lips. She’d already begun to lose focus and couldn’t remember who had said them, all she knew was that the words stung. Like fire spreading through her brain as she began to cry. 

Both women gasped as the colour drained from Jan’s face, she stopped rolling onto her side and caving into herself. “Stop. Stop. Stop!” she wailed, Nicky separated herself from the girl, quickly as if she’d been burnt “Oh my god Jannie baby did we hurt you? What happened baby? Can I touch you?” she asked, panicking. Lavender hair whipped against her knee as she nodded, Nicky pulling her into a tight hug. Jackie rubbed her back, gently sitting her upright, praising her as she went. She ran to find a warm robe to wrap her in, settling on one of Nicky’s designer pieces. They laid on the floor for a while, nobody speaking beyond soft “You’re okay’s” and “You’re fine” passing their lips. When Jan calmed down enough to stop shaking, they took her out to the balcony. They settled down Jan laying across both women’s laps. “What happened in there baby? Was it too much” Jackie cooed, running her fingers through Jan’s hair. “You called me Janessa…” she said, taking a deep breath. Both women looked down at her confused “we always call you that baby” Nicky cooed, placing her palm on the girl’s back, rubbing little circles. “Yeah but not in the bedroom…. I don’t like it most of the time and it gets bad… but when you’re insulting me… its too much. I know you didn’t mean it like that… But I hate feeling vulnerable when people call me that name. There are Too many memories I can’t do it.” She said. Leaning into Jackie’s gentle touch “Oh Jan I’m so sorry I’ll never call you that ever again” she said, guilt written across her face. “Its not your fault.. you didn’t know I should have said.” she mumbled, Nicky shaking her head adamantly. “Communication is good baby, but we don’t know how we’ll react to things until they happen Jannie.” Jackie added, cupping her cheek. Jan leaned into the touch, relaxing at the familiar scent. “Baby, if its not too painful what kind of memories my love?” Nicky pressed, drawing the smaller woman up into a chaste kiss. “My ex she would tell me that when she was mad at me. She didn’t hit me or anything, she was just rude it kinda stuck with me. And my parents would tell me that kinda stuff all the time; you’re a brat Janessa, You’re ugly Janessa, Why did you have to ruin everything Janessa, Why can’t you just smile and move on like your sisters Janessa.” She said, almost casually. Her brazen attitude unnerving Nicky.

The Parisian was about to angrily interject when Jackie squeezed her palm tightly. “I don’t think she’s finished talking babe. Jannie keep going if you want to, only if you want to though.” She encouraged. She swore her heart imploded at the sight of Jan’s sweet little smile shooting back at her, shed never seen the girl so raw, so open and honest. Their peppy, perfect Jan deserved her moments of imperfection, the smile just reminded her how human she really was. Jan held her breath and began to speak words tumbling from her lips before she could comprehend wat she was saying. “Well.. Please don’t think I’m pathetic for this please. But I used to be on the Michelle Visage show, you know the morning one? In a group called Stephanie’s Child… with my sisters and we’d sing and do stupid little sketches. It was all good when it started but they were harsh on us really harsh. I started when I was six and by thirteen things went to shit it went from a bad note to you’re a mistake in five seconds flat. It got worse when they tried to get me dating other cast members, especially when they realised why I didn’t want to. We never had any money despite how hard we worked, and something didn’t add up. I asked my dad about it and he fucking hit me. So I left at sixteen and I ran away. I still feel awful, but I did it. I ran away got a scholarship and I never looked back. Turns out he was using all our singing money to fund his new secret life elsewhere and he left not long after I did. I fucked everything over for my mom because I couldn’t just take it. So yeah, I try not to listen and most of the time it doesn’t bother me but its… its hard. I still love my mom a lot but those words stick with me.” 

Nicky shushed her kissing her cheeks “No Jannie you are more than good enough perfect even. My perfect girl. You’re kind, you’re sweet, hardworking and gorgeous. I’m so sorry that happened to you, but you my love are not your parent’s mistakes. I wouldn’t ask an ugly girl to model my clothes, would I? You’re so perfect I wish you could see that.” She rambled, smiling as Jan relaxed into her touch. Her fondness for the woman had grown with each passing day, after a month of seeing her she was almost certain it was love. White hot and intense, but she held it to herself not wanting to scare the girl. Jackie however sat frozen, she dived over, kissing the tear tracks on Jan’s cheeks. “Not another word of that Jan. I get it I had the same upbringing, never good enough, never smart enough. But do you know what you are. You are good enough. You are wonderful baby. You’re one of the kindest sweetest most genuine people I’ve ever met. Don’t you ever forget that.” she said, leaning in to kiss her cheeks. 

“Jannie” “Baby” both women started, eyeing each other up, Nicky backing down for Jackie to speak first. “I know this might be a little fast and I know you’re still a little peeved we have to keep things a secret. I’d love to keep our current arrangement, but would you maybe perhaps consider ... being our girlfriend?” she asked. Nicky angrily yelling at her in French Jan couldn’t quiet pick up “Bitch I was gonna ask her first!” she whined. “Jannie, you’re just too good to give up and we really love spending time with you. I really like you baby” She sat up, placing a fiery kiss on Nicky’s lips, only breaking it to kiss Jackie. She felt strong, her vulnerability or once wasn’t being used against her. It felt natural, strong the encouragement was all that she needed. She glanced up into their eyes, “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot. Jackie, Nicky I.. yes” she cried happily. Throwing her arms round their necks. “We gotta keep things a secret but I want to add a rule.” Nicky said, surprising the other two women, two sets of brown eyes meeting her own blue. “No more secrets between us, we tell the truth. It might take time but we tell each other everything okay?” They both nodded, leaning into her smiling. The rest of their night passed with giggles, hugs and warm kisses. The three comfortably basking in each other, under the dim orange light of the setting Manhattan sun.


	5. submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gratuitous sex! Their relationship is moving fast and Jan is still struggling with self doubt. Can Nicky and Jackie help her come out of her shell a little bit more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see! Life has been kicking me down but I'm getting back into writing. its not the best but I hope you enjoy the chapter! More plot in the next one but or now enjoy the smut.  
> Stay happy, healthy, safe and Hydrated see you in the next one!

The weeks went by and Jan had been spending more and more time with Nicky and Jackie. The women coming over to the house, her spending weekends in the apartment and Nicky’s studio. She’d grown closer to the pair and her friends had brought them into the fold. Nicky and Gigi were near enough best friends at this point, Jackie and Aiden had bonded at the hip and Crystal had gotten much closer to Jan herself. Jan’s lecture hall had quickly become her least favourite place in the world. Her grades were soaring but the amount of time she spent in the room always made it seem gloomy. She’d elected to stay behind and help her professor, an eccentric older woman named Jinkx with a vocal arrangement for the upcoming production of whatever happened to baby Jane. “Thanks Jan, now can you try a little more vibrato on the heaven above line for me?” she said. Marvelling at how easily Jan took to the vocal changes, “You know if I didn’t know any better kiddo I’d say you were some kinda prodigy” she laughed. Jan chuckling alongside her. She finished up grabbing her bag and ran off to meet Crystal by the art department. “Janniiiiie” The now green-haired Latina whined “They didn’t like my Gigi painting. They only bought the Frida one.” She pouted, falling into the girl’s arms. “Aww Crys, your Geege painting is beautiful I’m sure they just have no taste. I bet they’re old white dudes anyway.” She huffed, blanching as she realised the door was open. “Quick run.” She whispered, the pair running quickly giggling as two older men in suits excited grimacing mumbling about the youth and their disrespect. 

Once they were outside, they collapsed onto each other in fits of laughter “You need to learn to shut your mouth sometimes Jan! Even if you’re right” she squealed. Jan sighed, pushing her away lightly “I know I do buuut I’m right so.” They sat on the curb laughing, Crystal wrapping her arms round the shorter blonde’s shoulder. “Your sister still coming for a visit this weekend?” she asked, kicking her heels in the dirt. “Yeah, Goona and Rose are coming. I haven’t seen them since I moved out, fuck I miss them sometimes.” “Sometimes?” the green haired girl asked, twirling her fingers around her cigarette absentmindedly. “Yeah sometimes, a lot of the time their pains in the ass?” she giggled, lighting the cigarette for the woman beside her. It was weird, but they’d always used Crystal’s smoke breaks as their catch-up time. The two women being the most emotional of their friend group they often leaned on each other for support. “Had a fight with Geege yesterday I feel like shit.” She mumbled leaning into the shorter woman, “oh baby wanna talk about it?” Crystal nodded awkwardly, taking a long drag of her cigarette. “She’s stressed its chill; you know how she gets when she’s stressed. Remember when she called Heidi ugly? She called me a future drop out because I don’t work like she does and that fucking hurt. I know she’s just stressed but I blew up at her and now we’re fighting.” Jan rubbed her back, knowing Gigi as well as she did, she knew the brunette would be kicking herself in an hour or two. “Oh sweets, you’ll be fine gorge just give her some time and you’ll be good.” Crystal nodded humming softly, “thanks Jannie I know. C’mon you got work to do and I want pizza” she chuckled pulling the girl by the shoulder. They walked in silence happily enjoying each other’s company, Jan kind of stunned into silence. A fight wasn’t anything new but it was a reminder that Gigi and Crystal weren’t perfect, no couple was and that made her feel a little bit better.

……………………..

On Thursday morning Jan was near tears, she was overwhelmed but everything was wonderful. Nicky had brought her into her warehouse to try on some garments and get measured. She held Jan by the waist the entire time, gently rubbing her shoulders and whispering words of encouragement. “Darling, you’re doing so well baby. Let me know if it gets too much. Jacks will swing by later.” She’d introduced Jan to her staff, each seemed to be more of a friend than a co-worker. She’d taken a liking to Rock, a sweet co-designer who loved cartoons and Dahlia an intern with a sharp eye and an even sharper tongue. She sat on Nicky’s desk, giggling as the Parisian sat behind her, tickling her. “So my cutie, Shakespeare?” she began, smiling brightly as Jan seemed to light up. “I love him Nicks, I know its super nerdy but his work is so fun. I’ve kinda always wanted to be in a be budget but like the campus plays will do.” She gushed, leaning into the blonde’s side. “Have you thought about moving into Shakespearean acting after university baby?” she asked, running her fingers through the soft purple tresses. “I have but I think... I think I wanna go into musical theatre. I mean I sing pretty good, so combining the two would be super fun.” Nicky nodded leaning in to kiss her, she loved to see the shorter woman passionate, she came alive when she spoke about what she loved. “How did you get into fashion gorge?” she asked, staring up at the older woman. Jumping as she felt hands on her hips. “hey cuties, sorry I’m late. Today’s case went horribly.” Nicky held her close, encouraging Jan to snuggle into Jackie’s lap.

“What happened angel, tell me?” Nicky asked, cuddling into her side. Jan nodded encouragingly, squeezing Jackie’s hand tightly. “We had another divorce case, custody this time. And we were so sure my client would win. He’s a perfect father, he’s so kind, stable job really loves the kid. But the mother blindsided us last minute, financial records we weren’t given. There was no way I could make a case for him without the evidence and I feel so guilty. I know I didn’t fuck up but it feels like I did.” Jan curled herself round Jackie, “You did your best Jackie, I’m sorry you feel so bad but its not your fault” she said lightly. Nicky nodding leaning onto the brunette’s back, “You did so well Jacks, I’m so proud of you, my hard-working lawyer.” Jackie smiled into the pair, bringing both into a kiss. “Love you both” she mumbled, smiling brightly as she noticed the blush spread onto Nicky’s ears. “Anyway, Doll what did I miss?” she chuckled, taking her usual seat on the pink office couch. “Just gonna measure her and let her try on the draft” she said, guiding the shorter woman onto the podium. “Hold still Jannie this might tickle,” she warned, grinning as the girl flinched under her touch. Jackie eased her into conversation letting Nicky work. They talked about their days, Jan’s course and Jackie’s plans for the evening. She babbled on, watching as Nicky flourished her tape measure, jotting down the numbers as she walked over to the wardrobes. “Jan, eyes on me, let it be a surprise” Jackie encouraged, receiving a thumbs up from Nicky. “Tell me about that big audition sweets, relax trust me you’ll look beautiful.” Jan nodded, running her hand awkwardly through her hair. “Well there’s always a Broadway audition and I’ve never thought about it before, they’re always a mess. And I’m kinda well plain? But this year its waitress and like everyone is kinda plain in that one. I think I might stand a chance this time.” She babbled excitedly, letting Nicky guide her into the dress. 

“Go for it babe, you’re not plain at all but you my dear have a pretty good shot.” Nicky hummed in agreement from over her shoulder, joking “Darling you better audition or I swear to fucking god I’ll stick you with a pin.” Nicky took her hair down, spinning her round to face the mirror. “Take a look beautiful” she said, grinning as the girl lifted her hands up to her face. “It’s so fucking gorgeous Nicky, I look so pretty. Ah, Jackie I…” she cut herself off tears welling up in her eyes. Both held her by the hips, placing kisses into her hair. The dress was stunning, high cut with a long back, she felt like the fairy queen. She was Titania, the spirit of the fairy queen seemed to flow through the threads. She beamed up at the older women, both smiling back down. Their faces made her feel beautiful; she’d never been looked at with such admiration. She wrapped her arms around the pair, carefully letting Nicky remove the garment and hang it up. She cuddled into Jackie’s arms, letting the older woman run her fingers through her hair. “Baby, wanna come home with us tonight? Or maybe we could come to yours?” she whispered, softly kissing her cheek. Jan nodded happily, “I’ll come to yours, Geege and Crys made up today and Aiden’s going to Brita’s. I’m glad they made up and stuff but they’re worse than us. I’ll never unhear Geege” she shuddered, earning her a giggle and a slap on the thigh. The atmosphere was light, friendly and comfortable, she wanted to bask in it forever. As Nicky settled on the couch beside her, her world seemed to fit together. Everything in that moment seemed complete. 

………………………

Staying round at the apartment had been just what she needed, she’d caught up on her essays, made light work of the scripts she’d been given. She’d even cooked for them, her heart soaring as Nicky, the world’s pickiest eater had complimented her pasta. She’d hid a few times, holding her breath or playing Smash with Nicky when Jackie took work calls. She tried hard to keep quiet, curling up on the couch ignoring the sounds. She congratulated herself, she thought she’d done well so far. But it turned out keeping secrets was hard, especially when Jan was sitting in her lingerie waiting for Jackie to finish. She had no work to be doing and couldn’t find any more relevant essays to read. She flopped over the couch, kicking her legs as she hummed. Nicky was working in the office with the door locked and Jackie was sat at the kitchen counter talking to her boss. The girl braided her hair, pouting over at Jackie. The brunette caught her eye mouthing “I’ll be done soon baby I promise.” She curled up scrolling through Instagram, without thinking she squealed liking a photo of Aiden and Brita sat arm in arm. She covered her mouth when Jackie sent her a look that could kill. She was in for it now. She may as well make things a little more interesting. She put on her best baby voice, making sure she was out of camera view as she whined “I’m booooooored.” She giggled as Jackie pointed at her beckoning her over. She turned to her mouthing “You’re so dead” the words were harsh but the smile on her face told Jan she hadn’t messed up too bad. “Sorry Trinity, that was my neighbour she’s being a brat out on the balcony. Now as I was saying.” She continued, finishing her presentation as the girl approached. The second she closed the laptop she pulled Jan over her knee, slapping her hard across the ass. “What the fuck was that baby, its not like you to be bratty.” She chuckled, kissing her cheeks. 

“I didn’t mean to start it, accident, look at Aiden and Brit!” she whined, showing them the photo. Jackie hummed in agreement, kissing her cheeks. “I know it’s really hard, but you have to keep quiet when I’m on call though. Okay doll?” Jan nodded, huffing slightly, burying her face into Jackie’s neck. “I get it Jacks but it was an accident I’m sorry.” Jackie kissed her, slapping her ass playfully “Forgiven baby, but I should still punish you for being bad.” She teased, surprised when Jan grinded down on her legs humming in agreement. “Jan…colours and words please.” She chided, roughly cupping the girl’s face “Green, you can punish me. I’ve been bad after all” she giggled with a wink. “Jannie go upstairs, lay on the couch and wait for me. I’m gonna tell Nicky.” The lavender haired woman ran up to the mezzanine in a flash, flopping onto the soft couch with a sigh. Surprised to find Nicky walk up the stairs first, in nothing but her underwear. “Somebody told me you’ve been misbehaving baby.” she teased, placing her hands on her hips. “I didn’t mean to Nicky” she whined, reaching out for the Parisian, begging to be touched. Nicky happily obliged, lifting the girl like a rag doll and settling her down on her lap “Jannie give me a kiss” she commanded. Jan leaning in to connect their lips, languidly moving as she relaxed into it. As they broke apart Nicky repositioned her over her knee. Jan squirmed in mild fear and anticipation, this was something new. “Nicky   
did you start without me?” Jackie huffed from the top of the stairs, a small bag in hand. 

“Sorry gorgeous, you took forever. Jan use your colours babe, you’re getting five swats and you’re going to thank me for each one. If you mess up we’re starting again.” Jackie sat besides them humming in approval, running her hands encouragingly over Jan’s thighs. She yelped feeling the hand come down on her ass, the sting the only sensation she registered. She hissed, leaning away from Nicky’s touch with a quick “thank you Nicky.” The second hit was harder than the first, but this time there was something more, the stinging was more pleasurable seeming to travel straight to her core. Each swat landed with a resounding crack, Jan whimpering and thanking her quickly each time. She nearly stumbled but held herself together with a weak “thank you Nicky” as the last swat was delivered. “You did so well for me baby, well done” Nicky cooed, pulling her up to sit on her lap. Noticing the shorter woman’s whimper and trembling lip, “colour baby” she prompted. Relief washing over her as Jan huffed “green.” Jackie leaned in stealing kisses from each of them, waiting until Nicky loosened her grip to pluck Jan from her lap. Encouraging her to wrap her legs round her waist as she buried her face into the lavender hair. “Baby, you did well but you’re not done yet.” Jackie mumbled, taking a seat on the end of the couch. “Nicky legs open, I want her in between them.” She commanded.

Of the three Jackie was always the most dominant, which had surprised Jan initially. Nicky had the most bravado, loving to let her metaphorical dick swing. But the second Jackie told her to jump she’d ask how high. She spread her legs, Jan settling between them leaning in to press kisses around her thighs. “Baby, keep going but listen to me when I talk to you. Can you do that you little slut?” She chuckled as Jan nodded, while pressing herself into Nicky’s cunt. The blonde gripping down into her hair. “You’re going to make Nicky come, you’re going to take me at the same time and you’re going to make me come. If you come first, you won’t be coming for a week.” She commanded. Jan felt her eyes roll back into her head, wiggling her ass for Jackie to take her. She was in deep this time and she knew it but the challenge was intoxicating, swimming in her head as the familiar heat pooled in her stomach. Jackie reached behind her pulling her panties down to her knees as she slowly added a finger. “Look how wet you are baby, just from a few spanks. You’re so filthy” Nick moaned, her voice breathy as she teased. Jan huffed, grazing her teeth across the blonde’s clit, trying to focus on the job at hand but Jackie’s finger’s curling inside of her made it hard to focus. She licked and sucked, feeling Nicky’s thighs begin to tremble around her head. 

She wasn’t prepared however for Jackie to enter her roughly, rubbing her hips and easing her through as the strap entered. She whined into Nicky, gripping tightly onto the French girl’s thighs as she adjusted to the stretch. She lifted her head, turning to Jackie with a smile “green, you can move mommy” she sung softly, diving straight back down between Nicky’s thighs. Jackie chuckled, thrusting her hips, the girl was sweet, even when she was on Jackie’s dick she found a way to be cute. Jan whimpered, taking the thrusts with soft moans, pushing back against Jackie’s thrusts, determined to push her over the edge. Nicky gripped down harder onto her hair she pressed her tongue flat against Nicky’s clit. As the tell tale whine escaped her lips as she rode out her orgasm on Jan’s tongue. Jan huffed, feeling the knot in her stomach begin to form. She lifted herself up into a better position to look over at Jackie. The brunette was lost in her bliss, her head thrown back as she grabbed onto Jan’s hips, thrusting erratically. Jackie was in heaven, the butt of the strap knocking into her hips with each well-timed thrust. She quickened her pace, Jan feeling her mouth fall open turned to Nicky. Neglecting the Parisian was a mistake, she soon found hands roaming her chest, pinching the sensitive buds making it harder to think. She was close, but she could hold out she clenched her thighs. Whimpering and whining as Jackie spilt, fucking her harshly through her own climax, until she collapsed back on the couch. Nicky eased her out, kissing her cheeks as they cuddled, leaving Jan a worked up mess beside them.

“Oh look Nicks baby hasn’t come” she said proudly, reaching her arms out for the shorter woman. Jan snuggled in, begging to be touched, pleading with her eyes as she searched for friction. “No baby, no this is a punishment remember?” Jackie chided, reaching a hand down to toy with her, ghosting her fingers over her clit. Jan whined loudly, trying to push up into Jackie’s hand. Tears sprung to her eyes as the hand was pulled away “Nicky, mommy, please wanna come lemme come.” She wailed, Jackie smiling as she kissed her forehead. Nicky took the opportunity to latch onto her nipples as Jackie played with her clit. Jan fell back onto the couch, her chest heaving as she came on Jackie’s fingers, soft moans escaping her lips. She went to move surprised to find Jackie’s fingers still toying with her. She looked up slightly confused, only to be met with a kiss. “Mommy…. Sensitive” she whined, shying away from her fingers. “I know baby, I know, do you think you have another one in you? Or do you want me to stop.”

The lavender haired girl ground down against her hand “I want it. I want it. Nicky… Jackie… please I’ve been good” she begged. “Okay baby, okay come here put your legs up on my shoulders.” She cooed, rubbing her hips. Nicky smiled, crawling behind her, wrapping her arms around Jan’s hips propping her up. “Baby tell me what you want. Strap? Fingers? Vibe?” Nicky whispered, kissing down her neck. “I just want you…” she whined, bucking her hips as Jackie continued her ministrations. Nicky cooed her, kissing down her neck and tits, her hand snaking down towards her lower half. Jackie kissed her deeply, pressing more pressure down onto her clit as Nicky’s fingers entered her. Jan’s eyes seemed to roll back, she felt her hips begin to stutter, finding it hard to focus on anything except her cunt. She leaned back, moaning in soft huffs, her fingers gripping tightly onto the fabric below. “Oh Jannie, you’re close aren’t you I can feel it. You’re taking me so well baby, I’m gonna add another finger I think you can do it.” She curled her fingers inside of Jan, slipping in a fourth finger. Jackie kissed her neck, whispering gently into her ear “come on baby, you can do it come for me darling.” She threw her head back, coming with a high pitched whine, her chest heaving as she fell back onto Nicky. The blonde held her close, Jackie settling beside her cuddling the shorter woman. “You did so good baby, come on we need to clean you off darling.” Jackie cooed.

Jan shook her head cuddling into the pair of them, relishing the feeling of her girlfriend’s arms. She was tired, she didn’t want to move so she just nuzzled them both, placing a soft kiss on each of their lips. “Come on baby, you really need a shower. What if we take a bath together? Would that get you to move doll?” Nicky chuckled. She hummed nodding, her voice finding her as she snuggled into Nicky’s neck “I like that idea, carry me? My legs feel like jello.” Nicky hoisted the shorter woman up onto her hip, placing kisses into her hair. Jackie walked to the bathroom ahead, running a bath and adding lavender bath bombs. She stole Jan from Nicky’s arms with a quick “love you Nicky!” The Parisian chuckled, kissing her cheek “love you too Jacks.” I love you fell from their lips every time the couple were together, Jan happy to see them so loved up. Nicky had opened up about how hard she found it to say those words, she had assumed Jackie was the same, happy to wait and keep her feelings locked up for the time being. She was surprised when Jackie kissed her softly whispering a soft “I love you Jannie” in her ear. She felt her heart pound against her chest as she tiredly snuggled into Jackie’s arms wrapping her legs round her as she clambered into the bath. She whispered back in the older brunette’s ear “I love you too.” Swimming happily in her bliss, leaning back against the Parisian.

After their bath, they curled up together. Jan snuggled between the two of them, her arms wrapped around Nicky’s neck. Jackie had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but Jan was restless. She turned, jumping slightly as icy blue eyes raked over her face in the low light. “Baby, aren’t you tired?” she asked, running her fingers through her hair. “Can’t sleep.” she mumbled placing kisses on Nicky’s jaw languidly. The taller woman wrapped her arms tighter around her waist, tracing patterns on her back with her fingers. Without thinking, Jan sleepily yawned out an “I love you” kissing Nicky on the nose as she snuggled down. Her brain kicked into gear, she tensed, surprised to find Nicky giggling above her. “Ma choupette, no need to panic. I love you too okay? I mean it” she whispered. Resting her head above her own. Jan thought she’d cry in that moment, instead she shut her eyes, snuggling into the warm embrace, taking Jackie’s hand in her own. She slept blissfully between the two women she’d grown to love the most. 

…………………

The sun streamed through the crack in the curtains, hitting Jan’s face waking her instantly. She pouted, rubbing her eyes sitting up against the pillow. She checked the time and crawled out of bed careful not to wake either of the women beside her. She looked for her clothes, giving up after a few minutes of not being able to find them. She grabbed Jackie’s t-shirt from the floor pulling it over her head as she stalked back to the couch. She curled up happily humming to herself as she worked on her essay. Typing up her notes and listening to Chromatica brought her to her own little world. She was about to hit send when a warm puff of breath startled her, she yelped falling from the couch with a huff as Jackie’s melodic chuckle filled the room. “You look good in my shirt baby” she cooed, kissing her forehead. “Hmm, its super comfy Jacks” she mumbled, leaning into the brunette with a smile. Jackie felt her heart skip a beat looking down at the beaming woman beneath her, she rubbed her shoulders placing soft kisses across her face. The girl had grown on her much quicker than she had expected.

Jan was a supernova pulling people in with her blinding light, but the girl hadn’t seemed to realise this herself. She wandered off to the kitchen, stealing glances as Jan curled up into the couch. Nicky had surfaced, latching onto Jackie’s side waiting for the coffee to kick in as the older woman ordered in. Even in her sleep deprived state Nicky knew not to let her cook. Nicky rolled onto the couch, flopping into Jan’s lap. She struck up a conversation talking about their plans for the day, rubbing her fingers along the girls legs. Her hand snaking up slowly as they talked, she thought she’d tease her a little waiting for the right point in the story as she reached upwards. To her surprise she was met with skin, she smirked, languidly moving her fingers, ghosting her lips as Jan tried to finish her story. Jackie clocked on rolling her eyes “Nicky, maybe Jan would like to talk about her day without you trying to finger her every five minutes.” She huffed with a playful smile. “I don’t mind but like maybe not when I’m talking about my prof- ah Nicky!” she yelped as Nicky’s hand landed on her thigh with a resounding slap.

Jackie chuckled, kissing Nicky’s cheeks “How are you this horny this early babe?” she chuckled teasingly. “I’m horny all the time it’s a curse. She’s just so pretty, I didn’t realise she didn’t have panties on.” Jackie chuckled leaning in to kiss the French woman, she kissed back fervently, sliding her hand across Jan’s thigh. Silently she opened her thighs wider, nodding as Nicky’s eyes scanned her face. The younger woman leaned down surprising Nicky as she rested her own hands on Jackie’s thighs. “Baby are you sure? When is your class?” she questioned, cocking an eyebrow. “Not until like three” she mumbled, sitting back on her heels. “Alright baby, soft or playtime” she coaxed, checking her face for any signs of hesitation as the Parisian held her by her hips. “Playtime” she said decisively, a grin spreading across Nicky’s face as she ran to select her toys. Playtime was a newly discovered way for Jan to earn her allowance. She was never sure how far she was willing to go but letting the older women take control turned out to usually be pretty good. She waited as Jackie guided her head down, her tongue clicking as she stripped her own lower half. “tongue out babe” she cooed, running her fingers through the soft hair as she fucked her face. Jan laid down letting Jackie use her face, her eyes flickering shut as she felt the older woman come undone. 

Jackie was easily sated, but Nicky was another manner entirely different matter. She gasped feeling hands spreading her thighs apart. “Baby are you sure about this? You look sleepy babe.” She drawled gently. She shook her head whining, making grabby hands at her. Nicky pulled her up into her lap, placing languid kisses on her neck. “Okay baby, okay” she whispered, running her fingers along her folds lazily. Morning sex was something Nicky enjoyed, she loved taking her time. She loved to cuddle into her girls, kissing them, running her fingers over their skin and taking her sweet time. She worked her fingers over Jan’s clit, kissing her repeatedly. Jan’s soft moans filling the room as the shorter woman snaked her hand down Nicky’s track pants. “Darling don’t worry about me, let me take care of you. You’re all worked up from last night I can feel you’re still tense.” Jan huffed shaking her head, whining as she felt a second pair of hands kneed her ass. “Come on Jannie let us take care of you” Jackie cooed, chuckling lightly as Jan continued to rub at Nicky’s clit. The Parisian bucked against her fingers grinding down as she bit at Jan’s neck. Jackie sighed happily, moving her hands down to tease Nicky enjoying how quickly the blonde got worked up. Soon enough she felt her lips quivering against her fingers as the taller woman rode out her high. Attention shifted back to their half naked lover, laying contently between the two with the soft strands of purple framing her delicate face. Nicky hummed contently, leaning in to kiss her as Jackie took over. Pulling the girl around like a rag doll as she positioned her comfortably. She knelt down, positioning herself between Jan’s thighs as she dove in. Nosing at her clit while her tongue worked through her folds. She took her time, lazily licking at her relishing in the soft mewls escaping her lips. Jan didn’t last long falling back onto the couch with a whine, a blissful smile spreading across her cheeks.

Jackie rubbed her back as Nicky traced patterns on her thighs. The pair waiting for Jan to come back to them, her lavender hair sprawled out around her, her lips parted as she blinked slowly recovering with a dopey smile. “Best morning ever” Nicky said nonchalantly moving up to cuddle between the other two. Placing lazy kisses on each of them as she continued to trace patterns on Jan’s inner thigh. They spent the rest of their morning curled up on the couch watching trash tv before Jan had to run to class. She kissed them both goodbye, running down the stairs full speed to make it on time. Her career as a student was important to her but she’d risk it again if it meant another lazy morning in the arms of the women, she loved the most.

………….

She stood in front of the signup sheet, biting her lips. She sighed reading the names on the sheet wondering whether she should even bother. She’d dreamed of waitress, everyone around her trying their best to convince her to go for it. Nicky and Jackie texting her daily to hype her up their words circling around her head alongside her mothers. She shut her eyes picturing the two soft smiles as a set of bony arms wrapped themselves round her shoulder. “Boo” she stared up at the taller girl and slapped her arms playfully. “Geege, don’t be an asshole. I missed you” she pouted, hugging her back. She chuckled hugging her tightly, “Jannie you better do it. We’ve been telling you for weeks, come on doll.” She encouraged, pushing her towards the sheet. She shut her eyes, pulling the pen from her bag, opening her eyes to sign her loopy signature in glittery pink gel pen. She smiled brightly turning to hug Gigi quickly as she dragged her down the hallway. “Holy shit that’s the scariest thing I’ve ever done.” The brunette ruffled her hair, knocking it out of its ponytail “Bitch, you did it. You actually fucking did it! Well done now you’ve just gotta sing one fucking song.” Jan just chuckled, spinning her round in circles like five year-olds. 

She’d sent the photo around to everyone, family friends. Her glittery signature sprawled across all of her social media. She received praise and support from all of her friends. Crystal sending her dumb thumbs up photos, Aiden and Brita promising to go over her audition tapes with her. Nicky and Jackie sent her cute photos, Nicky had even promised to sew her something cute for the audition. Her day was going well, her confidence had boosted thoroughly. Nicky’s word echoed through her ears, she was talented, she could do this. She was just Jan and that was just perfect. For once she felt proud of herself, she’d taken a huge step back out into the real world. But she could not shake the off feeling, her mother’s words and taunts sneaking into her brain. Pictures of Stephanie’s child flashing in her mind as she shook her head. She hadn’t heard back from anyone in her family, as the day went on she got more nervous. Until the Lagoona called, she curled up on her bed quickly hopping onto face time. Her older sister screamed into the phone, Jan nearly dropping her own as she jumped. “Jannie baby you did it I’m so motherfucking proud of you! Honey I can’t believe you did it babe. Soon we’re gonna have our little sister on Broadway!” she cooed, gesturing wildly in the background for Rose. The three curled up talking for a while planning what they’d be doing when Lagoona came to visit in the next week. Jan sleepily humming along as she glossed over them. “Jannie babe, I’m gonna talk with a lawyer while I’m there, you know aunt Trin’s advice. Baby girl, we’ll talk more about it when I’m up with you but think you could brave a statement or two?” she asked, her voice softening as not to scare her. Jan buried her head under the blankets, shaking it vigorously “I don’t know Goona, I gotta focus… ask me after the audition?” The brunette on her screen nodded, Rose making kissy faces behind her “course baby, get some rest my doll. I’ve got an old boring lawyer lady to call. Anyway you gotta tell me all about this mysterious lady of yours! Them bites aren’t from bugs!” she chuckled. Jan flushed, trying to hide her face when Rose’s mouth fell into a perfect o. “Jannie you got a girlfriend?!” “Well… not exactly I’m just seeing someone she’s real cute but its not like serious or anything I promise.” She said, her gut twisting as she lied. She hated lying to her sisters but quickly shrugged it off, wrapping up the call and crawling under the covers. She texted Jackie curling up under the lavender fabric trying to sleep away her fears and guilt. But the mix of excitement and fear had her laying up awake, staring at the ceiling as she daydreamed. Of waitress, of time alone with the best sisters she could ever ask for and of her dream girls cheering her on the entire way.


End file.
